Reunion
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Follow Samantha Jenner and her five friends and they go through there last year of high school and have life experiences, including life after high school.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Jenner was seventeen years old and soon to be a senior in high school. She had long, black wavy hair and green eyes. She was one of the most popular and prettiest girls at her high school but she was very down to earth. She had dreams of being a doctor one day. All throughout her life she'd hung with a close nit group of friends. There was her boyfriend Randy Orton, they'd been dating since there freshman year in high school. Randy was captain of the football team. He came from a rich family. Then there was John Cena the best friend of Randy. He'd also known Samantha all his life. She lived acrossed the street from him. He'd never told anyone but he always had a crush on Samantha ever since they were kids. He was on the football team as well. For the last two years he'd been dating Trish Stratus. Trish was the go-getter the one not afraid to take risks. Then there was AJ Lee. She was Samantha's best friend. They'd been friends longer then anyone in the group. Since the age of two they'd been inseparable. AJ was a bit on the geeky side but still beautiful. Straight A student. Always had her homework done. She always put school before fun. Then there was Phil Brooks. Your classic over-achiever. He was a bit on the geeky side as well. AJ had had a crush on him ever since she could remember. They were all from Bedford, New York. They went to Springfield High School. The year was 1996. Samantha and AJ were in Samantha's bedroom. AJ stayed over every night before the first day of school. It had become a tradition. They were laying in Samantha's bed.

"I can't believe we're gonna be seniors tomorrow." AJ said.

"I know." "The last year of high school."

"I'm sure when it's over I'll still be a virgin."

"Get out more this year." "Mingle."

"I don't have time for that tomorrow starts our senior year." "This is the year I really need to buckle down."

"You won't find the man of your dreams in a book AJ."

"Sam we can't all be as lucky as you and have our boyfriend be quarterback of the football team."

"No but you could finally tell Phil how you feel about him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on you like all the same stuff." "You're in all those advanced classes." "You can tell him you like him."

"There are certain aspects of a relationship I don't think I would to good at."

"Like what?"

"Like sex."

"Nobody's perfect there first time but as time goes on you learn."

"How much does it hurt the first time?

"A lot." "Especially if the guy's big but it gets a hell of a lot better take my word for it."

"I don't have to." "I've heard you and Randy a time or two."

"Well we better get some sleep."

The next morning Sam and AJ drove to school together. They went to the grassy patch everyone always sat on before classes started. John and Trish were already there.

"Hi John." Sam said sitting down.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi Trish."

"Hi Sam. Trish said. Phil came up and sat down

"What's up guys?" Phil said.

"Hi Phil." AJ said.

"Hi AJ."

"Just perfect." Sam said looking at her schedule.

"What?" John asked.

"I have gym first period." "I hate gym." "What do you have first period AJ?"

"Advanced Chem." AJ said.

"Me to." Phil said. "Mr. Ross's class?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll see you there then."

"I guess you will."

"Shit I have gym first period to." Trish said.

"At least I won't be in it alone. Sam said.

"How's the rest of your schedule Sam?" John asked.

"Choir second period."

"Me to." Trish said.

"Health third period, English Lit. fourth period, study hall fifth period then lunch."

"I have study hall fifth period to." John said.

"Miss Crawford?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." "Sixth period I have Home Ec., seventh period World History."

"Me to." Mr. Logan?"

"Yeah."

"Me to." Trish said

"Me to I think." AJ said. She looked at her schedule. "Yep." Phil looked at his schedule.

"Me to." Phil said.

"Eighth period I have Algebra II." Sam said. "Great the first class of my day sucks and the last class of my day sucks."

"Do you have Mr. Benson?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Me to." "Alright Sam where is that loser boyfriend of yours?" John said jokingly. "Everyone's here but him."

"I have no idea." "He better get here soon." "First bell's in five minutes."

"Tire him out last night?" Trish asked looking at Sam and smiling.

"No I didn't even see him last night." "Last time I talked to him was last night around eleven." "Maybe I should go to the pay phone and call to make sure he got his lazy ass up."

"My lazy ass is right here baby." Randy said from behind her. He sat down next to her. "Morning."

"Morning." They kissed. "You overslept didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"What class do you have seventh period honey?"

"World History." "Mr. Logan."

"Good we all do to." The bell rang.

Every stood up. Trish and John kissed.

"I love you Trish." John said.

"I love you to." They went there separate ways. AJ and Philip started heading to class. Randy turned to Sam.

"I'll meet you at my car for lunch ok?" Randy said.

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Have a good day." They kissed.

It was fifth period study hall. John sat down next to Sam.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Do you have any plans after school?"

"No."

"You can come over and swim if you want."

"Alright."

"How's your first day going?"

"Pretty good."

After school Sam went over to John's she called and told him she was coming. When she got to his backyard he was already in the pool. She was in her red bikini.

"What's up?" She said.

"Not much."

"How's the water?"

"Great." _"God you're so beautiful Sammy."_ He thought. She got in the water.

"So what did you think of the first day?"

"Well today was pretty easy."

"Yeah it's gonna get a lot harder." "Where's Trish?"

"Babysitting her little sister."

"Oh."

"Hey Sammy."

"What?" He splashed her. "Hey." They splashed each other back and forth. "Ok you win." Sam said after a few minutes.

"What's up?" Randy said as he walked into the backyard.

"Hi baby." Sam said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I called your house and your mom said you were over here so I figured you were swimming and that I'd come over and join in." He took off his shirt dove in and swam over to Sam.

Later that night John was at work. He worked at a place called "The Dairy Shack" it was a fast food restaurant. Trish walked holding a plastic bag.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I know it's almost time for your dinner break." "I thought you'd want something home cooked for a change."

"Thanks."

AJ was in the library. She was studying. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up.

"Hi." Phil whispered.

"Hi."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." He sat down.

Sam and Randy were laying on her living room couch. She looked up. He was staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you Samantha."

"Aw." "I love you to." They kissed.

**I hope everyone liked the first chapter. I know this isn't what I normally do but it was a request by TheRealChamps. Just so there's no confusion I want to make it clear. The Samantha in this story is a completely different person then the Samantha Randy's with in real life. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**John was in his car but he wasn't alone. He was in the backseat and the windows were all steamed up. He and someone else were having sex. He gave her a kiss and looked at her. It was Sam.**

**"Sammy you have no idea how long I've wanted this." John said. They kissed.**

**"I know." "I could tell every time you looked at me."**

**"I can't hold** **this in anymore." "Samantha, I love you, so much."**

John woke up to his alarm clock ringing. He shut it off and got up. He had some type of dream about Sam almost on a weekly basis. He went into the bathroom and got in the shower.

_"Damn it John." He thought. "I need to quit having those dreams about me and Sammy." "She's my best friend's girl." "It's not right." "Plus I have a girlfriend." "Trish is great." "I love her." "And I absolutely do not love Sammy." "Maybe as a friend but that's all."_

Three weeks had passed since school started. The Homecoming dance was in two weeks. Everyone was excited. AJ was in her Advanced Chem. Class.

"Ok class." Mr. Ross said. "Time for me to assign your lab partners." "AJ Lee and Phil Brooks." As the teacher continued down the list AJ grabbed her worksheet and over to Phil's desk.

"Hi AJ." Phil said.

"Hi."

"I'm glad I got you as my partner and not some nerd."

"Well who said you weren't a nerd." AJ said jokingly.

"That hurts AJ." "Are you excited for the Homecoming dance?"

"Yeah." "Are you?"

"Even though I'll be there by myself it'll still be fun."

"Well we should get to work."

Later that day Samantha walked into study hall. She sat next to John.

"Hi." Sam said.

"Hi." "How's your day going?"

"Fine." "Yours?"

"Good."

"Are we still studying together tonight for the Algebra test?"

"Yeah." "I have football practice till four though."

"That's fine I have dance committee till four."

"Meet at my house at five?"

"Ok."

After school Samantha and AJ were sitting in the cafeteria going over plans for the dance.

"Ok." Sam said. "We still have enough money to hire a DJ."

"As usual I volunteer to manned the refreshments table."

"You've been doing that at every dance we've went to since freshman year."

"That's because I wanna be involved in it somehow."

"That's easy." "Just bring a date."

"What am I supposed to do just walk right up to someone and ask if they wanna go to the dance?"

"Yeah." "Ask Phil."

"Are you nuts?" "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"You should."

After she left school Sam went home and acrossed the street to John's house. Since there families knew each other so well Sam just walked right in. John was sitting on the couch talking on the phone. She sat next to him and put her books on the coffee table.

"I love you to." John said.

"Hi Trish." Sam said.

"She says hi." "I'll call you later." "Bye." They hung up

"How was practice?"

"Fine." "Randy said to call him when you get home."

"Ok."

"Alright let's get started."

They'd been studying for about an hour.

"Sammy are you hungry?" John asked.

"Starving."

"Me to." "Wanna take a dinner break and order a pizza?"

"Sure."

They were eating there pizza and watching the movie "Scream"

"Have you seen this before?" John asked.

"Yeah me and Randy went and seen it at the movies."

"Are you done with your plate?"

"Yeah." John took there plates into the kitchen. When he went back into the living room he noticed that Sam was really into the movie. He snuck up behind her.

"Boo!" He yelled. Sam screamed and turned around. "Got ya Sammy." She smacked him in the arm. "Ow."

"Don't do that."

"I'm sorry." He sat back down.

"I guess I can forgive you." She said pretending to be mad. She smiled at him.

"Good." He said smiling back.

The next night John drove Trish home from a movie. They were in her driveway making out.

"I gotta go." Trish said.

"No."

"Yes."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. She went to get out.

"Trish don't forget these." He said holding up her panties.

"Thanks." She took them. "Bye."

"Bye."

Randy picked Sam up that night. They had a History test tomorrow. They were on there stomachs on Randy's bed. There books were on the bed. She was reading. She felt Randy start to kiss her neck.

"Randy stop that." She said smiling. "We've got to study.

"I can't help it baby."

"Yes you can."

"Uh-uh." "We'll study later." She turned her head towards him. They kissed. She sat up.

"So you want me huh?" She took off her shirt.

"Hell yeah." She laid down. He got on top of her. She took off his shirt. They kissed. He started kissing her neck.

"I knew I shouldn't have come over here to study." She said in a moaning voice. "I knew this would happen, oh Randy."

"Then you got what you expected." He said coming back up to her lips. They kissed. "I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to."


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed. The Homecoming dance was tomorrow. There was a football game tonight. Sam and Randy at "The Dairy Shack" eating lunch. It was only two minutes away from the school. They got a half hour for lunch. They were sitting at a table outside.

"What time's the game tonight?" Sam asked.

"I have to be there at seven but it starts at eight."

"I'll be there."

"Good." "I need my lucky charm." "So I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"My parents are both away on business until Sunday night."

"So?"

"So I was thinking tomorrow you can tell your mom and dad you're staying at AJ's house and come home with me." "If we win king and queen we can celebrate."

"Alright."

"We'd better get back to school."

Later that night Sam went to high school football field. She found the spot where she usually sat. AJ and Trish were already there.

"Hi you guys." Sam said.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Hey Sam." Trish said. When the team came out they all cheered.

Fifteen minutes had passed. Phil came and sat down next to them.

"Hey everybody." Phil said. "Did I miss anything?"

"No the score's still zero to zero." Sam said.

"How are you doing AJ?"

"Fine." AJ said.

"Phil you're going to the dance tomorrow night right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Who are you taking?"

"I'm going by myself."

"So you don't have a date?"

"No."

"I wonder who you could take that doesn't have a date either?"

"I'm not worried about it." "I don't need to be with someone to have a good time." Sam looked over at Trish. She seemed distracted.

"Trish are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Trish said.

"AJ I'll pick you up at your house at ten o' clock in the morning tomorrow."

"Ok." AJ said.

Springfield's team ended up winning the game twenty-eight to twenty-one.

The next day Sam was in her kitchen. She was eating a quick breakfast before she went to pick up AJ. Her mom walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mom." Sam said.

"Good morning Sam."

"Can I spend the night at AJ's after the dance?"

"Yeah." "Where are you two off to?"

"We're gonna go to the mall for a little bit." "We're gonna get our nails done and probably walk around for a little while."

"Alright."

Sam and AJ were at the mall getting there nails done.

"Did you see Trish at the game last night?" Sam said.

"Yeah she seemed like something was wrong." "Oh god." "What if she's pregnant?"

"Oh boy." "I don't know how John would take it."

After they finished getting there nails done they were walking around. They went into a "Victoria Secret" store.

"What are we doing in here?" AJ asked.

"Oh I forgot to ask you." "After the dance tonight I'm spending the night with Randy." "His parents are out of town." "I told my mom I was staying at your house." "So if she calls tell her I'm in the bathroom or something call me and I'll call her."

"You don't think I know the drill by now?" "You got it."

Later that night everyone was at the dance. Sam was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps. Sam and Randy went to go get punch.

"Hi you guys." AJ said. "You look great."

"AJ." "Come dance with us." Sam said.

"Maybe later."

"Ok."

Fifteen minutes went by. Phil came up to the punch bowl.

"Hi Phil." AJ said.

"Hi." "You look really nice."

"Thank you so do you."

Over the next hour everyone danced and had a great time. Even AJ danced a little bit. The principal went up on the stage.

"Attention students." She said "Your attention please." They all turned to look at her. "It's time for the announcement of the Homecoming king and queen." "Your Homecoming king is…Randy Orton." Everyone clapped and cheered. Randy went up on stage to get his crown. "And your Homecoming queen is…Samantha Jenner." Once again everyone clapped and cheered She went up to get her crown.

After a few minutes of celebration the music started back up. John looked at Trish.

"Ok Trish what's wrong with you?" "You've been acting weird for days." John said.

"Let's talk outside." They went outside. "I've been trying to think of a way to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I've fallen in love with someone else." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Who is it?"

"You don't know him." "His name's Chris." "Remember when I stayed on my aunt's farm for a month this summer?"

"Yeah."

"Chris came with his dad to help around the farm." "We got to talking."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Once." "We've been talking on the phone and online ever since I left the farm." "I'm so sorry." I feel terrible."

"I assume you wanna be with him?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Well what do you want me to say Patricia?"

"You're upset and I don't blame you." "I hope we can still be friends."

"I'll have to think about that."

"I never meant to hurt you." She went back inside.

Twenty minutes later Sam came out. John was standing against the building with his head down.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Sam said. "Hey." "What's a matter?" She said walking over to him. He looked her.

"Trish broke up with me."

"What?"

"Yeah." "Apparently she loves someone else and she cheated on me." "Did you know?"

"No I swear she never said a word." "Come here." They hugged. "It's ok."

"This has been going on since summer." "How could I not have seen it?" "I don't know maybe it was for the best." He pulled back from the hug. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Sammy I- The door opened. Randy came outside. "Never mind."


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed. John was slowly getting over Trish breaking up with him and decided to try and be her friend the best he could. They barely talked to each other though. John was glad Randy interrupted he and Sam outside of the school on Homecoming night. John would've regretted what he was going to say. Sam decided to stay on campus and have lunch with AJ today. They'd just got there lunches and sat down at the table.

"I am so glad today is Friday." Sam said. "I can't wait for the weekend."

"Why because tomorrow's your birthday?"

"I don't want you guys to make a big fuss ok?"

"We're not."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"I'd be happy with me, Randy a couple of beers and some sex." "That's my idea of a fun birthday."

"You can have sex with Randy anytime."

"I know but on my birthday it's extra special." "We lost our virginities to each other on my sixteenth birthday." "That night was the first time he told me he loved me."

"I know." "I remember the smile on your face the next day." "Before you even said anything I knew." "Leaving me in the loser virgins club."

"That's your own fault." "If you would just grow a backbone and tell Phil how you felt I bet you wouldn't be a virgin much longer."

"He doesn't like me."

"How do you know?"

"If he did why hasn't he ever said anything?"

"Hmm, I don't know." "Could it be maybe he's nervous and is to scared to tell you?" "Like someone else I know."

"Well it was easy for you to get with Randy." "You're pretty."

"So are you." "You just need more confidence in yourself."

Did you ever tell Randy about the medical internship you applied for last summer?"

"No." "I'm not saying a word about it until I know if I got in or not."

"It'll be so cool if you get the medical internship and I get the biochemistry internship." "We won't have to be apart." "Since they're in the same country."

"Yeah that's one good thing." "I don't know how Randy would take it." "I mean it's in London." "I'll be there for a year."

"Yeah but it's a great opportunity for you."

"Yeah." "No point in worrying about it right now."

The next morning Sam woke up and went downstairs.

"Good morning Sam." Her mom said. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." She said sitting down at the table. "Where's dad?"

"He had an early meeting."

"On a Saturday?"

"It was the only time he could arrange it." "I have a present for you." She sat down next to her. "Well you know this ring has been in our family for four generations." She said holding out her left hand.

"Yeah."

"What you don't know is it's tradition in our family to pass the ring down." "On the first born daughter's eighteenth birthday." My great-great grandma gave it to my great grandma." "My great-grandma gave it to my grandma." "My grandma gave it to my mom." "My mom gave it to me." She took off the ring. "Now I'm giving it to you with the hopes that on your daughter's eighteenth birthday you'll give it to her."

"I sure will." She said taking it and putting it on. "You know how much I've always loved this ring." "Thank you." They hugged.

"You're welcome." The phone rang. "I'll get it." She picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Yeah." "Sam it's for you." She handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday to you." "Happy birthday to you." "Happy birthday dear Sammy." "Happy birthday to you." John sang into the phone.

"Thank you John."

"Your welcome." "Are you busy?"

"I'm about to eat breakfast."

"When you're done come over I have a surprise for you."

"Ok."

When she finished her breakfast she went acrossed the street. She knocked on the door. John's mom answered.

"Hi Mrs. Cena." Sam said.

"Hi come on in." "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." "Is John upstairs?"

"Yeah."

Sam went upstairs. She knocked on John's bedroom door.

"Come in." He said from the other side on the door. She went in.

"Hi."

"Hi." "Come here." She went over to him. "Sit down." She sat on the bed. "Close your eyes." She closed her eyes. A few seconds passed. "Ok open." When Sam opened her eyes she saw a collage of dozens of pictures from when she was a baby until now. It had Happy Birthday Sammy hand painted in blue paint at the top.

"You made this?"

"Yeah."

"It must've taken you months."

"I didn't mind." "Do you like it?"

"I love it." "That was really sweet of you." She stood up and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Happy birthday Sammy." _"I love you._" He thought.

Later that night Sam, John, AJ, Phil and Trish all went to the movies for Sam's birthday. It seemed everyone remembered her birthday but Randy. She talked to him earlier and he didn't even mention it. They were all going to Randy's after the movies. They were all in Sam's car. They'd just pulled into Randy's driveway. They got out and went inside. The lights were off.

"Randy?" Sam said. She turned on the lights. About forty people popped out including Randy.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Happy birthday Sam." Randy said.

"Randy I told you specifically I didn't want anything like this." She said smiling.

"I know but that's not what you meant." They hugged and kissed.

A little while later Sam and Randy went up to Randy's room.

"I got you a present." He opened one his drawers and handed her a small rectangular box. "Here."

"Aw what's this?"

"Open it." She opened it. It was a sterling sliver necklace.

"It's beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." "Thank you." She kissed him.

"You thought I forgot your birthday didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I could never forget it." "Two years ago tonight was the most special night of my life."

"Mine to."

"It's also the first time I said this to you." "I love you Samantha."

"I love you to Randy." They kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed. There was only a few days left until Thanksgiving break. Randy was going out of town with his parents for Thanksgiving. AJ was going to her grandma's. Trish was going to her grandma's farm to visit Chris. Phil was staying with relatives. The only people who were staying home for Thanksgiving were Sam and John. Sam hated Thanksgiving. For the couple years all her parents seemed to do was fight. For some reason it was particularly bad on Thanksgiving. She was pretty sure they were going to get a divorce. Sam was in her fourth period English Lit. class. John walked in and went up to the teacher Mrs. Wright.

"Ok John." Mrs. Wright said. "Welcome to the class." "You can take the empty seat next to Miss Jenner. He went and sat down.

"Hi Sammy." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back. "What are you doing here?"

"My fourth period class had to many students." "I have that class eighth period now."

"Ok class." Mrs. Wright said. "You're writing assignment for the rest of the period is you must write a poem." "It can be any type of poem, a limerick, a haiku, a free verse." "It has to be about something that means something to you." "I expect them on my desk tomorrow."

Later that night Sam was in a nice hotel bathroom. She'd just come out of the shower and put on a bathrobe. Her hair was still wet. She went into the bedroom. Randy was laying in the bed.

"Feel better now?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." She got in bed and snuggled up to him. They kissed.

"Good." "I can't wait until we have our own place."

"Me either." "Although that won't be until a long time from now." "I mean we both still have college and stuff."

"Yeah but even when we visit each other in college you don't have to lie and say you're spending the night at AJ's." "I still can't believe they buy that excuse."

"I know but they spend to much time fighting nowadays to pay any attention to me."

"I know you're not looking forward to Thanksgiving."

"No I'm not I wish I could come with you."

"I do to." "I'm gonna miss you." "Are you gonna miss me?"

"Of course." "That's why we're here tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it's November already is it just me or does this year seem to going by fast?"

"No it's not just you." "Listen, I know you're nervous about going to different schools next year don't be." "You'll go to medical school." "I'll go to hopefully the University Of Michigan and when we're done, we'll be together."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

The next day everyone was leaving school Thanksgiving break started tonight. Thanksgiving was tomorrow.

"Well everyone have safe trips and happy Thanksgivings." Sam said.

"You to." Phil said. Sam hugged AJ.

"Call me when you get to your grandma's alright?"

"I will." AJ said. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving." "Trish have a good time at your grandma's."

"I will." Trish said.

"Happy Thanksgiving John."

"Happy Thanksgiving Sammy. He said.

"Have a good holiday dude." Randy said looking at John.

"You to." Sam turned to Randy.

"Well I guess I'll see you in three days." Sam said.

"Yep." "I'll call you when we get there."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." The next evening Sam was sitting down to Thanksgiving dinner with her parents. Even though no one was speaking you could cut the tension will a knife.

"May I be excused please?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Her mom said.

Sam went to her room. At around midnight she heard the familiar sound of her parents screaming at each other from there bedroom. She tried calling Randy's cell phone but he didn't answer. She knew AJ didn't have a cell phone. The only person left to call was John. She called his cell phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No."

"My parents are fighting." "Can I spend the night over there?"

"Sure you know the drill." "See you in a few minutes."

Sam got up and went acrossed the street to John's house. Ever since they were little she'd sneak over to John's in the middle of the night. She knew to use the backdoor. The key was under the mat. She went into the house and up to John's room. She went in his room.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She sat on the bed. "Thanks for letting me stay here." "I couldn't listen to them fighting another second."

"No problem." "Want a midnight snack?"

"Sure."

"Ok I'll be right back." A few seconds later John came back up with two plates of chocolate pie.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said sitting on the bed next to her.

"This is good." "Like always."

"Yeah." "Can you believe how fast this year is going?"

"I know." "I was just saying the same thing to Randy last night."

"I know you'll make a great doctor."

"If I tell you something do you promise you won't tell Randy?"

"I promise."

"Last summer I applied for a medical internship." "It's a year long."

"I don't see why that would bother him."

"It's in London."

"London?"

"Yeah."

"London, England?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know." "I really hope I get accepted."

"It would be a great learning experience for you."

"Yeah." "It would." "Randy's ok with me going to another state but this is another country." "For a year." "Even with his money he can't fly to London on weekends."

"Sammy what do you want to do?"

"I wanna go to London."

"Then if you get in I think you should go." "It might be hard for Randy to accept at first but I think he would be fine with it eventually."

"I just don't want to screw up my future plans." "I wanna finish medical school, become a doctor." "Hopefully after that Randy will ask me to marry him one day." "Then maybe we can have some children."

"Boys or girls?"

"I want the first one to be a girl." "I'm gonna name her Isabelle."

"That's really pretty." "I like it." "Everything you want will happen for you Sam."

"How do you know?"

"If anyone deserves it it's you."

"Thanks."

"Well we should get some sleep." John got a blanket and pillow.

"I always feel bad sleeping in your bed." John turned off the light.

"Well don't." "Goodnight Sammy."

"Goodnight John."

Before John shut the light off Sam saw a piece of paper on his nightstand. It looked like his poem for English class. Sam waited until John fell asleep. Then turned on the desk lamp next to the bed. She held the paper under the light. It had an "A" on it. It was entitled "Future" It read.

The future is bright. The future is clear. Any future without her is an incomplete future. In the future through envious and jealous eyes he'll watch the one he wants marry and have children with someone else. The future he wants. The children he wants. The wife he wants. The woman he loves more then anything in the world. Every time he looks at her he'll see the future he wants but will never ever have. Therefore he will never be truly happy but always incomplete.

_"Poor guy." "He must really miss Trish."_ Sam thought. She laid down and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed Christmas was coming. For the first time Sam and everyone else were spending Christmas and New Years in New York City. Randy was paying for it all. There was a few days left before Christmas vacation. Sam had just gotten home from school.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Sam." Her mom said. "How was your day?"

"Good." She said walking into the living room.

"You got some mail today." "It's on the hall table."

"Thanks." She went into the hall. She looked through the mail. She had letters from Stanford University, Yale University and she had a letter from London. She opened the letter to Stanford first. She got accepted. Then she opened the letter to Yale. She also got accepted there. She put the letter from London in her purse.

"Get anything important?" Her mom asked. Samantha walked back into the living room.

"I got letters from two of the universities I applied to."

"And?"

"I got into Stanford and Yale."

"Stanford and Yale?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." "I'm so proud of you." She stood up and hugged her.

"Thanks mom."

"Accepted to not one but two colleges." "This is a great day."

"That's not even all the schools I applied to."

"I'm going to call your dad at work and we're all going out for a big celebratory dinner."

"Well I have to go to AJ's for awhile but I'll be back buy the time dad gets home."

"Ok."

Sam went over to AJ's house. She knocked on the door. AJ answered it.

"Hey." "What are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"Did you get any mail today?"

"I haven't checked." "Come in." She went in. AJ's mom walked into the living room.

"Hi Mrs. Lee." Sam said.

"Hello Samantha." AJ's mom said. "How are you today?"

"Good."

"Yeah I did get some mail." AJ said smiling. "We'll be upstairs mom."

They went upstairs to AJ's room.

"I can't believe it." AJ said. "Our letters are finally here." They opened them. "Alright I got the internship." "What about you?"

"It is our pleasure to inform that you have been accepted into the London internship program." She read from the letter happily. "I got accepted." She said smiling. They hugged.

"A few days after graduation we'll be on a plane to London."

"Yeah it's great." AJ looked at Sam.

"Hey what's a matter?"

"Nothing it's great that we both got our internships."

"I know you're worried about what Randy's gonna say."

"Yeah." "I got accepted to Stanford and Yale."

"Don't tell you're thinking about not going?"

"I don't know if I wanna be that far away from Randy."

"Sam you have to go." "If you don't you'll regret it."

"I know."

"When are you gonna tell Randy."

"I don't know."

Two days later they all drove to New York City. It was Christmas Eve. They checked into there hotel. Everyone had there own rooms expect for Sam and Randy who were sharing a room. They were walking around the city. They went into a restaurant to eat and warm up. Sam and John were getting the food.

"Sammy are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah." "Remember that internship I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"I got accepted."

"That's great." "What did Randy say?"

"He doesn't know yet."

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know." They made back to the table.

"Here's the food."

Sam sat down next to Randy.

"Guys I have something to tell all of you." Phil said. "I'm still waiting on a few other schools but I got accepted to the University Of Chicago."

"That's awesome dude." John said.

"Cool." Randy said.

"That's great Phil." Sam said.

"Yeah that's great." Trish said.

"Congratulations Phil." AJ said.

"Well since we're sharing I have something to say." Trish said. "I've been accepted to Hudson University." "I've decided to go."

"That's great Trish." Sam said.

"Yeah." "That's where Chris is going to college so it works out great."

"Since we're sharing plans for the future." AJ said. "I've been offered an internship for biochemistry in London." "I'm taking it."

"Wow London." Randy said. "That's great for you." "Congratulations."

"Thanks." "Does anyone else have anything to say?" No one said anything.

After they ate they were walking to Rockefeller's Center. AJ was walking with Phil.

"So the University Of Chicago huh?" AJ said.

"Yeah."

"What are you gonna major in?"

"Math." "Maybe be a calculus teacher." "London's a big thing for you."

"Yeah." "I can't wait to go."

"I bet." "It'll be fun." "You know I'll miss you next year."

"Really?"

"Yeah out of everyone we hang with you're the one I have the most in common with."

"I'm sure after high school we'll see each other again."

"I'm counting on it."

Later that night everyone decided to go to there rooms. Sam and Randy went to there room. Randy unlocked the door. They went in.

"Randy this is beautiful." Sam said.

"It's the honeymoon suite."

"Really?" She said turning to him.

"Mm-hmm." "I figure this can be our practice honeymoon."

"Ooh."

"Let's get started." They kissed and went into the bedroom

The next morning Randy wheeled in room service.

"Sam." "Baby wake up." Randy said. "Breakfast." She opened her eyes and sat up. "Merry Christmas baby.

"Merry Christmas." He got food for them and sat next to her. She got a black box with a bow on the tray.

"Go ahead." "Open it. She opened the box. Inside were diamond earrings.

"Wow are these real?"

"Yeah."

"I love them." "Thank you." They ate there breakfast. "I have a present for you to." She got up picked Randy's shirt off the floor and bent down under the bed. She pulled out a box. It was a big box.

"What's this?"

"Open it." He lifted the lid. It was a leather jacket.

"This is the leather jacket we saw in the mall a couple weeks ago."

"Yep."

"Thank you Sam." "Come here so I can thank you the right way." She got on the bed. They kissed.

"Randy." She mumbled against his lips.

"Hmm." She broke the kiss.

"I got into to Stanford and Yale."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I also got offered a medical internship."

"That's great baby." "Where?"

"England."

"England?" "Like the country England?"

"Yeah." "London."

"How long?"

"A year."

"Are you gonna take it?"

"Not if you don't want me to." "I can go to Stanford or Yale and there's still a few schools I haven't heard from yet."

"Do you want to take the internship?"

"Yeah."

"Then take it." "It's only a year I'll be here when you get back."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're not mad?"

"No." "I won't be able to come see you but there's the phone there's the computer." "We'll work it out." Sam kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you to."


	7. Chapter 7

Two months had passed. It was March. Graduation was two months away. Sam had been busy the last couple months preparing to leave for London. She was so glad Randy was supportive of the idea. Sam was just pulling in her driveway returning from school. She was walking into her house. John came outside.

"Sammy!" He yelled from acrossed the street. She stopped.

"What?"

"Come here." She went acrossed the street and into the house.

"What's up?"

"I got a letter from Springfield College."

"The one in Massachusetts?"

"Yeah."

"I know you really wanna go to that school." "Have you read the letter yet?"

"No." He picked it up and handed it to her. "I want you to open it."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She took it and opened it. "Oh man."

"What?"

"You got in."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Congratulations." They hugged.

"Thanks." "I'm gonna miss you next year."

"John you're not gonna get all mushy on me are you?"

"I might."

"I'm gonna miss you to." "Apart from AJ you're my best friend."

"Well apart from Randy you're my best friend."

"Aw that's sweet." "I know you'll miss him to next year."

"Yeah." "It won't be the same without either of you."

"You know one of the things I'm gonna miss the most?"

"What?"

"Well your house has always been a sanctuary of sorts for me." "Ever since I was little I could come here and you always made me feel better."

"Next year for the first time in my life I won't have that." "I won't even be in the same country."

"You know I'm only a phone call away."

"I know."

"Does Randy know you spend the night here sometimes?"

"No." "He wouldn't understand."

"I don't think he would either."

"Not like there's anything to tell." "I mean we've never done anything."

_"No but I've always wanted to because I'm in love with you."_ He thought. "Yeah but it would sound kind of funny." "How would this sound if you were Randy?" "Hey Randy every once in awhile Sammy sneaks over to my house as an escape from her problems." "She sleeps in my room but we don't do anything we swear."

"Yeah that does sound bad when you put it like that."

"What Randy doesn't know won't hurt him."

A few nights later Sam and Randy were laying in her bed. Both of her parents were gone.

"I got into the University Of Michigan." Randy said.

"That's great." "I'm so proud of you." "Did you get the football scholarship?"

"Yeah." Sam noticed a strange look on Randy's face.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I need to talk to you." "I should've did it before we had sex." "Sam- They heard the front door open downstairs.

"Anybody home?" They heard her Sam's mom say.

"Fuck she's early." Sam whispered. They hurried up and got dressed. Sam went downstairs first. "Hi mom."

"Hi where's Randy?" Her mom said.

"He's in the bathroom." A few seconds later he came down.

"Well I'm gonna go home." Randy said. He gave Sam a kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." Sam said. "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next night Sam was in her room doing homework. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She said. Randy walked in. "Hey baby." She said smiling. "I wasn't excepting you."

"I know." He sat on the bed next to her. "Sam we need to talk."

"Alright."

"I've been thinking about this a lot the last couple months." "You know I love you." "It's just we've been together a long time." "I think it's best to explore other options then just us."

"What?" She said completely shocked. "You're breaking up with me?"

"I think we should."

"No we shouldn't." She said with tears in her eyes. She started to cry. "If this about London I won't go." "I'll stay in the states."

"It's not about London I want you to go." "It's not you, it's me."

"Don't do this Randy." She said as she continued to cry. "Please." "I love you."

"I know." "I'm sorry Samantha." He got up and left. She laid on her bed and sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

A month had passed. Sam was still devastated that Randy had broken up with her. She was still completely mystified as to how it happened. Every time she saw Randy it took all she had not to break into tears. They'd never get close to her but a few times she'd seen him with another girl. Everyone else was excited for the prom and graduation next month. All Sam wanted to do his crawl under a rock and hide. She wasn't even excited about London anymore. Sam was sitting all by herself in her car at school. She was waiting for the first bell to ring. She had the air conditioning and radio on. There was a knock on the passenger side window. She looked over it was AJ. She unlocked the doors. AJ got in.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"Waiting for first bell." She said somberly.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well here I am."

"Why aren't you with the rest of us?"

"I can't face Randy, AJ I can't." "Every time I see him it's like having my heart ripped out all over again." She said with tears in her eyes. "Did you notice he's been hanging around with Katie Bennett?"

"Yeah."

"I bet he's even taking her to the prom."

"Sam I know you're hurting but you have to try and move on."

"I don't want to." "I love him."

"I know." "Let's look at some positive things."

"Like what?"

"Like graduation."

"Who cares?"

"London."

"So?"

"Prom."

"Fuck prom I'm not going."

"What?"

"I'm not going I don't care about the stupid prom."

"You're nominated for prom queen."

"Yeah and the person that's probably gonna win king won't wanna be up on stage with me." "He'd rather be with Katie Bennett." "Who could blame him?" "She's way prettier then me."

"No she's not." "Just because she's head cheerleader doesn't mean shit." "You're much prettier then she is."

"Yeah?" "Tell that to Randy."

"I'm sure there are other guys that would love to take you out."

"I don't want any other guys AJ." "I want Randy."

"I know."

"I should've never applied for that internship."

"Yes you should have." "You deserve it."

"Do I deserve feeling like my heart's been put through a blender everyday?"

"It will get easier." "Maybe London's just what you need." "A fresh start."

"I'm just glad today's Friday." "I won't have to worry about seeing Randy for two days."

Later that night Sam was at home trying to sleep. Her parents were arguing again

_"Oh god shut up." "I don't need this to."_ She thought. She picked up the phone and dialed John's cell phone number.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Oh I'm sorry go back to sleep."

"Are they fighting again?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna come over?"

"I was going to but you're sleeping."

"No it's fine." "Come on over."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok."

"My parents are out of town so just use the front door." "Just unlock the door and come on up."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

She went over to John's house. She went up the stairs and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in." He said. She went in. "Hi." He was sitting up in bed shirtless. There was a fan on in his room.

"Hi." She sat down on the bed. "It's warm out tonight."

"Yeah."

"I feel bad for waking you up."

"It's no big deal."

"I just couldn't take them arguing on top of everything else."

"Where were you this morning?"

"I just couldn't look at Randy today."

"I understand." "Are you excited about the prom?"

"I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"If it's because you don't have a date I'll take you." "As a friend."

"That's really nice of you but no." "I'll just sit at home by myself."

"Ok." "Then we won't go to prom."

"What?"

"Yeah you can come over here and we'll watch movies and stuff it'll be fun."

"You should go to prom."

"Nah." "It's overrated."

"Is Randy taking Katie?"

"I don't know." Sam started to cry. "Aw Sammy don't cry." He went and sat next to her and hugged her. "It's ok Sammy." "Shh, it's ok."

"I'm sorry." She said looking at him.

"It's ok."

"It's just seeing him with someone else, thinking about him with someone else." "It hurts so bad."

"Believe me Sam I know what it's like to want someone to can't have." "You watch day in and day out as someone else is with the person you want to be with." "It sucks because no matter how bad you want to, you can't do anything about it."

"You do understand."

"I do."

"What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you Sam." "You're perfect." "You're so beautiful."

"You really think so?"

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She kissed him. He kissed her back. It quickly became passionate. She moaned against his lips as his hands inside her shirt slowly went up her body. They broke the kiss for a second. He took her pajama top off. They laid back on the bed. They both moaned as they continued to kiss and explore each others bodies. Goosebumps formed on Sam's skin as John touched her. He broke the kiss and took off her pants. Starting at her stomach he slowly kissed his way back up to her. Each time she moaned he wanted her more and more. She took off his boxers. They kissed. They moaned against each others lips as he slipped inside her and started moving. "Sammy." He groaned. "Oh John." She moaned as he kissed her neck. As they kissed again he started moving faster. "Ohh John." She moaned. "God Sammy." He groaned. "Ohh, ohh, ohh, my god, yes, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh Samantha." John groaned giving in. They kissed.

Sam was sleeping on John's chest. He was still awake.

"I love you Samantha." He whispered. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam woke up the next morning. She fell guilty that she'd slept with John. However another part of her felt nice. She knew they would have to talk about it. She opened her eyes. John wasn't next to her. She could smell food cooking. She put on her clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen. John was standing at the stove. He turned around.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi."

"Sit down." "Breakfast is almost ready."

"I didn't know you could cook." She said sitting down.

"Yep I can." "Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and freshly squeezed orange juice from the juicer over there." He said pointing. A few minutes later he brought the food to the table and sat down next to her.

"This is so nice." "You didn't have to make breakfast."

"Well I was hungry and I assumed you would be hungry to."

"Well I am so thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I guess we should talk about last night."

"Yeah."

"Randy can never know about it."

"I know that." "He'd wanna kick my ass and that would ruin my friendship with him."

"I feel bad though."

"Well neither one of us planned last night." "It just happened."

"Yeah but that's not the only reason I feel bad." "I feel bad because I liked it."

"Really?" John said smirking.

"Yes."

"I liked it to." "You were great."

"So were you." "You're a great kisser to."

"Thank you." "So are you."

"I'm telling you all this because once I walk out that door, it has to be like nothing ever happened."

"Yeah I know."

"I just came here and spent the night." "No amazing sex happened or anything like that."

"Got it." John said smiling.

"After last night I'm really surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

"I just haven't felt like dating."

After they finished breakfast John walked Sam to the door.

"Well thanks for letting me stay here last night." Sam said.

"You're always welcome here."

"See ya."

"You know, technically you haven't walked out the door yet." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. It lasted for a few minutes. It broke slowly. They looked at each other.

"Wow." She said smiling.

"I just wanted one more before we're not allowed to do that anymore." "Bye."

"Bye." She left.

She went back to her house, got a shower and went to AJ's. AJ's mom let Sam in. Sam went up to AJ's room. She walked in the room and shut the door.

"Hey." AJ said.

"AJ something happened last night."

"What?"

"Well you know how I spend the night at John's sometimes."

"Yeah."

"Well I started crying because of Randy." "One thing let to another and we had sex."

"Oh my god." "You had sex with John?"

"Yeah." "You can't tell anyone."

"You know I won't."

"I feel bad." "Randy and John are best friends."

"Yeah but not like it's happening again right?"

"Right." "Never." "With the exception of our kiss this morning never again."

"Kiss?"

"We kissed before I left his house."

"So?"

"What?"

"How was it?"

"Does that really matter?"

"Damn that good?"

"Alright it was incredible ok?"

"Seems like you're over Randy."

"No I still love Randy."

Two weeks later Sam was at her house in the bathroom getting ready for school. As she was brushing her teeth she suddenly felt very sick and threw up. She went to school.

Later that day Sam and AJ were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Sam was on her second lunch.

"Jesus someone's hungry today." AJ said.

"I don't know why but I'm starving."

Randy walked into the cafeteria. He stood on top and the table acrossed from Sam and AJ.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Everybody listen up!" Everyone looked at him. "I'm here because I owe someone a very big apology." "Six weeks ago I made the biggest mistake of my life." "I let the best think that ever happened to me go." He got off the table and knelt down in front of Sam. "I'm so sorry Sam." "Please forgive me." "Please baby, take me back."

"What about Katie Bennett?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't mean anything to me." "I love you Samantha." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." She kissed him. "I love you Randy."

"I love you to." They kissed. "Will you go to the prom with me?"

"Yes."

Later that day Sam just walked in the front door returning from school. Suddenly she felt very sick just like earlier that morning. She ran up the stairs and barely made it to the bathroom before she threw up. As she rinsed her mouth out she wondered what was wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed. Prom was this weekend and graduation was the day after that. Everyone was excited but Sam had other things on her mind. She tried to hide something was bothering her as best she could. She prayed she was wrong. Randy was pulling into a parking space at school. He got out of his car and started walking.

"Hey man." John said coming up next to him.

"Hey."

"Can you believe this is the last week of school?"

"I know but college is gonna be awesome." "I'm gonna miss Sam so much though." "I mean I'm not gonna get to see her for a year."

"Yeah that's gonna suck for you." "You don't really want her to go do you?"

"Honestly no but I can't tell her that because then she won't go." "I know how much becoming a doctor means to her." "So I have to let her go." "No matter how much it'll hurt."

"Speaking of Sammy, where is she?"

"She's gonna be late today she had to help her mom with something."

AJ and Phil were in there chemistry class. They were paired up again.

"AJ is Sam sick?" Phil asked.

"No why?"

"I didn't see her this morning."

"She'll be here later." "She told me she had to help her mom this morning."

"Oh." "AJ um, you're going to the prom right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a date?"

"No."

"Do you wanna maybe, go with me?"

"Really?" She said trying to hide the shock in her voice. "I mean yes."

"Great."

Sam was in a doctor's office. The nurse came out.

"Samantha Jenner?" She said.

Sam stood up and went back into an examination room. Ten minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello Samantha." "I'm doctor Jacobs." The doctor said.

"Hello."

"Have you been to "Planned Parenthood" before?"

"No."

"So you suspect that you are pregnant?"

"Yes."

Sam made it to school by second period. It was lunchtime now. Sam was sitting at the table. AJ sat next to her.

"Sam you'll never believe what happened today." AJ said.

"What?"

"Phil asked me to the prom."

"That's great." She said trying to sound happy.

"Sam are you ok?"

"I'm sorry that really is great." "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're lying."

"Come with me."

They got up and went to the Girls bathroom. Sam made sure they were alone.

"Sam what's going on?" AJ asked.

"I wasn't helping my mom today." "I lied." "I'm so scared."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" AJ said shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "I was at "Planned Parenthood" they did a test and it came back positive." "That's not even the worst part."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm four weeks pregnant."

"Four weeks." "Oh god that means…

"Yeah." "Randy's not the father." "It's John's baby." She started to cry. "What am I gonna do?" AJ hugged her.

"It's gonna be ok Sam."

"I don't see how."

A few nights later everyone was at prom. Trish and John were the only ones without dates. Sam and AJ went outside.

"I figured out what to do about the baby." Sam said.

"What did you decide?"

"I'm not keeping it."

"You're getting an abortion?"

"No I'm giving it up for adoption."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"I have to." "I can't disrupt John's life and future." "Or ruin the friendship between John and Randy." "No one will see me for a year." "I can give birth in London and no one but me and you will ever know." "It has to be our secret, forever."

"Ok."

They went back inside. A half hour later the principal went up on stage.

"It's time for the announcement of prom king and queen." The principal said. "Your 1997 prom king is…John Cena. John was surprised he won. He went up onstage and got his crown. "Now for your prom queen." "Your 1997 prom queen is…Samantha Jenner." She went up on stage and got her crown.

As was tradition Sam and John had to slow dance with each other. They went to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance.

"You look beautiful tonight Sammy." John said.

"Thank you." "You look handsome."

"Thanks."

The next day everyone had just graduated.

"We graduated." Sam said. She went to AJ and hugged her.

"I know." "I can't believe it."

"Two more days then London here we come."

"Yep."

"So did anything happened with you and Phil last night?"

"No." "He was a gentlemen."

"Sammy." John said from behind her. She turned around. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Sam said. "Congratulations to you to."

"AJ take a picture of me and Sam." He handed her a camera. He picked Sam up like a bride.

"John." Sam said laughing.

"Smile Sammy." They looked at the camera and smiled. The picture took.

"Yo Cena get your hands off my girl." Randy said jokingly as he came up to them. Sam and John looked at each other. He put her down.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Sam woke up. She couldn't believe that tomorrow she'd be on a plane to London. There she would start the next chapter of her life and be one step closer to becoming a doctor. Also while she was in London she'd be making a life changing decision to give up her baby. She didn't want to but she felt she was backed into a corner with nowhere to turn. Although this would be the most difficult decision of her life she knew it was the right thing to do. What was making her feel even worse was her decision not to tell John about the pregnancy. She knew if she did he would want her to keep it. She couldn't do that. She got ready for the day. She looked at herself in the mirror hanging on her closet door. She put her hands on her stomach.

"Hi." Sam said. "I wish circumstances were different." "I wish I was older and able to take care of you." "I wish your daddy could know about you." She started to cry. "I want to keep you I do, but I can't." "God if I love you this much already I can't imagine what it's gonna be like when I have to give you up." "I love you so much." "Never forget that." "Please."

Sam went downstairs to the kitchen. Sam's mom was in the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Sam said.

"Hi."

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just can't believe my little girl is going to London tomorrow for a whole year."

"Aw mom don't be sad yet." "I'm still here."

"I know but after tomorrow nothing will ever be the same again." "You'll go to London then come back and finish up college, go to medical school, get married, have children." "You won't need me anymore."

"Yes I will." "I'll always need you."

"Samantha I just want you to know how proud I am of you."

"Thanks."

"I'm glad you didn't make the same mistakes I did." "Not that you were a mistake your dad and I love you."

"Just not each other right?"

"I know you hear us sometimes."

"Dad only married you because you got pregnant with me didn't he?"

"You gotta understand when I got pregnant with you your dad and I were still in high school."

"High school I thought you found out that summer?"

"I actually found out the day we graduated." "Technically it was summer." "We'd only been dating for three months." "He got into Duke University." "Full scholarship." "When I told him I was pregnant he proposed to me." "He said he wanted us to be a family." "He gave up his scholarship, stayed here, got a job." "Then eight and half months later here you came." "For awhile we were the happy family, we were in love." "As the years went on that slowly started to change and we're where we're at now."

"How come you never told me this before?"

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea." "Your dad loves you." "It's me he hates."

"If you two are that miserable why don't you get a divorce?"

"Well I don't know about him but I don't wanna be alone." "That's why I'm so glad you're making something of yourself." "Going to college and seeing the world." "Something I never got to do." "Not that I didn't accomplish my greatest achievement."

"What was that?"

"You." "I'll never forget when I found out I was pregnant with you." "I was scared but there was nothing in the world I wanted more then you." "I know it's hard to understand what I'm talking about now but when you're pregnant, one day you'll understand."

"I love you mom."

"I love you to Samantha." They hugged.

Later that night Randy picked Sam up. He said he had a surprise for her.

"Honey where are we." Sam asked. She had her eyes closed.

"Ok open your eyes." She opened her eyes. She saw a huge Yacht. "I rented it for the night." "We're gonna go out on it."

"Sounds like fun."

They went out on the boat. It was nighttime. Sam was looking up at the stars.

"Baby do you want some champagne?" Randy asked.

"Thanks but I can't drink."

"Why not?"

"My stomach doesn't feel good."

"You're not getting seasick are you?"

"No."

"Come here." She went over to him. He hugged her. He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "I just don't ever wanna let you go." "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you to." She kissed him. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I know." They kissed. "Let's go to bed."

"Ok."

They went down below to the bedroom. Afterward they were laying there.

"That is one thing I'm definitely gonna miss." Randy said.

"There's always phone sex."

"We've never done that before."

"I know but we're not gonna physically be together for a year." "I figure it's something we can at least try."

"Alright." "I wonder if college will go by as fast as high school did?"

"I don't know."

"I figure we can get married after college." "Then as your finishing becoming a doctor we can start our family." Sam looked at him and smiled.

"You wanna marry me?"

"Of course I wanna marry you." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

The next day Randy dropped Sam back off at home. Sam finished packing and went acrossed the street to say goodbye to John. She went up his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in. "Hi."

"Hi." "I'm leaving in an hour." "Randy's picking me and AJ up and taking us to the airport."

"So this is it?"

"Yep."

"Come here." They hugged. "I'm gonna miss you Sammy."

"I'm gonna miss you to John." They looked at each other.

"Sam."

"What?"

"Sammy, I-

"What?"

"Never mind." "I can't." "I can't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me what you want to tell me." Suddenly he kissed her. She kissed him back. It was passionate and slow. They looked at each other when it broke.

"Samantha." He took a deep breath. "Samantha, I love you." "I've always loved you."

"Really?"

"Yes." "I know you're with Randy and you love him." "I'm not asking you to choose." "I just needed to tell you how I felt." "I know you're gonna marry him one day and have lots of babies." "I just wish it was me you picked." "That night we spent together meant so much to me." "It gave me a glimpse of the future I wanted." "The one I'll never have."

"Oh my god." "That poem was about me?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." "You read it?"

"Yeah." "That was the sweetest, saddest thing I've ever read in my life."

"Randy doesn't know how lucky he is."

"John I can't tell you what I mean but in a way we'll always be connected." "Even though we can't be together, for that reason, I love you."

"What are you talking about?" She kissed him.

"Just say you love me to."

"I love you to."

"I've gotta go."

"Wait." "One more." "The last one, forever." They kissed it was very much like the first kiss except either of them wanted to stop. They finally did after a few minutes.

"Bye John."

"Bye Sammy."

She left and stood outside his door. She put her hand on her stomach.

_"Well your daddy's in love with me." She thought. "I realize now that I'm in love with him to." "It's to late because I love Randy more."_

Sam, AJ, and Randy were at the airport. The flight was boarding.

"Bye Randy." AJ said.

"Bye AJ." He said. He looked Sam. "Come here baby." They hugged. She started to cry. "Don't cry." "You're gonna have a great time."

"I love you Randy."

"I love you to Samantha." They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sam and AJ got on the plane. They took off.

"Sam are you still giving the baby up for adoption?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." "I've already picked an adoption agency over there."


	12. Chapter 12

Nine months had passed. Everyone was off at there different colleges. It was a change of pace for everyone. Christmas was coming very soon. Trish lived off campus with Chris. They both went to Hudson University. Trish was just coming back from a class.

"Baby I'm home." Trish said. She went into the living room. Chris was sitting on the couch. "Hi."

"Hi." "Come here we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"There's no easy way to say this." "I've met someone else."

"What?"

"We met in my science class."

"How could you do this?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I thought you loved me."

"I still wanna be friends."

"I can't believe you." "I broke up with a great guy to be with you."

"I'm sorry."

"You can go to hell."

"Don't be like that."

"I'll be out of here by tonight." She left slamming the door behind her.

Phil was at the University of Chicago. His math class was just letting out. A girl in the class that he liked came up to him. Her name was Ally Simms.

"Hi Phil." She said.

"Hi Ally."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna go for coffee?"

"Sure."

They were sitting at a coffee shop talking.

"Ally do you have a boyfriend?" Phil asked.

"No."

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I would love to."

Randy was at the University Of Michigan. He was in the library studying for midterms. He was sitting at a table.

"Hi Randy." He looked up and saw Rachel Porter. She was very pretty, tall and blonde. She'd been trying to sleep with Randy since school started.

"Hi Rachel."

"What are you doing?"

"Studying for midterms."

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable studying in my room."

"Rachel I've told you before I have a girlfriend."

"That's way out in London and will never know any different."

"I love my girlfriend."

"And I love my boyfriend but he's not here."

"You are unbelievable."

"Come on baby." "You won't be sorry." Randy gathered up his things stood up.

"No." He walked away.

John was at Springfield College. He walked into his dorm room.

"Hey John." His roommate James said.

"Hey."

"Wanna go a party tonight?"

"No."

"Ok." "I got a class." "See ya."

"Bye." James left. John sat down at his desk. He opened one of the drawers. Right on top was the picture of he and Sam the day they graduated. He looked at it and smiled. _"Hi Sammy." He thought. "I miss you." "I love you so much."_

Sam and AJ were in London. AJ knocked on an apartment door. Sam answered. She now had a big pregnant belly.

"Hi AJ." Sam said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. They hugged.

"You look great."

"I look like a house."

"No you don't." "Next week."

"I know."

"How's the baby doing?"

"It's doing good." "I'm just glad I won't have to go through the labor alone."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She rubbed Sam's stomach. "Hey you." "Did you miss aunt AJ?" "I missed you." She looked at Sam. "Did you get everything squared away with the adoptive parents?"

"Yeah." "They're so nice." "They said I can name the baby if I want."

"That's nice." "Are you going to?"

"Yeah."

A few days later it was Christmas day. The phone rang at Sam's apartment.

"Hello?" She said.

"Merry Christmas baby." Randy said.

"Merry Christmas Randy." "What are you doing up?" "Isn't it like seven in the morning there?"

"Yeah but I couldn't sleep." "I was thinking about you."

"Aw."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Six months down." "Six to go."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Doing anything fun today?"

"I came home for Christmas." "I'm just gonna hang at the house." "What are you doing today?"

"AJ and I are having Christmas dinner together." "I'm gonna cook."

"At least you won't be alone."

"Yeah." There was knock at the door. "I gotta go she's here."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Randy hung up and dialed Sam's parents number.

"Hello?" Sam's mom said.

"Hello Mrs. Jenner." "This is Randy."

"Hi Randy."

"I know it's early but I know you and Mr. Jenner have always been early risers." "Is Mr. Jenner there I'd like to talk to him."

"Yes he's here." She took the phone away from her ear. "Robert, Randy wants to talk to you." He took the phone.

"Hello Randy." Robert said.

"Hello Sir." "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Sir as you know Samantha is coming back in six months."

"That is true."

"I want to give her her Christmas present then but I would like your permission first."

Sam got up and answered the door.

"Hi." Sam said.

"Hi." AJ went in.

"Oh no." Sam looked down she was standing in a puddle of water. She looked at AJ. "My water just broke."

They went to the hospital. Two hours later Sam was delivering.

"You're doing so good Sam." AJ said.

"Ok Samantha." The doctor said. "The baby's head is out." "One more push now." She pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later she heard crying.

"Sam it's a girl." AJ said.

After Sam heard that she passed out. She woke up a few hours later. AJ was wheeling in the baby. She looked at Sam.

"Hi." AJ said. "Do you wanna hold her?"

"Yeah." AJ picked up the baby and handed her to Sam. "Hi sweetie." "I'm your mommy." The baby opened her eyes. They were dark blue just like John's. "You have your daddy's eyes." "I wish he was here." "I know what I'm gonna name you." "Your daddy and I talked about a name we both liked once." "Isabelle."

Two days had passed. Sam was still in the hospital. There was a two day waiting period before the adoption papers could be signed. The woman from the adoption agency came into the room. She left Sam alone with the papers. After a few minutes she picked up the pen and started to cry. She signed them. The nurse brought Isabelle in so Sam could say goodbye to her. Sam was holding her.

"This is so hard for me to do Isabelle." Sam said. "I wish I could keep you." "Your new parents are going to give you a wonderful life." "I will think about you every single day of my life." "Your daddy would've loved you." "I love your daddy as much as I love you." "You forever bond us together as a reminder of that love." "I wish we could've taken care of you together." She said starting to cry. "I don't wanna do this but this isn't about what I want." "This is about what's best for you." "You deserve a family that can provide for you and give you a good home." "I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry." "Here." "Here's a kiss from me." She kissed her on the cheek. "And a kiss from your daddy." She kissed her on the cheek again. "I love you Isabelle." "You're the greatest Christmas present in the world." The adoptive parents came in. Sam looked up. "Hi Sharon, hi Alex."

"She's beautiful." Sharon said.

"You can take her whenever you're ready." She looked down at Isabelle. "Isabelle, mommy loves you so much." She gave her one last kiss of the cheek and handed her to Alex. "Wait before you go." She took off the ring her mom gave for her eighteenth birthday. "Please give this to Isabelle on her eighteenth birthday." "It's a tradition in my family." "I want it to stay in my family." "You can say you bought it for her or whatever you wanna tell her." "Just please promise me that you will give it to her."

"We promise." Sharon said. They walked out of the room with Isabelle.

Sam immediately broke into tears. AJ came in and hugged her.

"Aw Sam it's ok." AJ said.

"I know it's right thing to do." "I know." "It just hurts so bad." "I love her."

"I know."

"I wish John was here." "I want John."

"I know it's gonna be ok."


	13. Chapter 13

Six months had passed. Sam and AJ were on plane back to New York. After summer break Sam was enrolling at Stanford University, so she could continue towards getting her medical license. Her summer break was only going to be a month long. She was going to take summer classes at Stanford. The internship gave her a year of college credits. For six months she'd been taking anti-depressants. No one knew. Not even AJ. She felt extremely guilty ever since she gave up Isabelle. The doctor who prescribed the anti-depressants suggested therapy. Before she left London she called around to find a therapist in New York. She found one twenty minutes away from her house. The plane landed. Sam and AJ were walking through the gate. Sam's parents were waiting for them.

"Welcome home you two." Sam's mom said.

"Hi mom." "It's great to see you." Sam said.

"It's great to see you to." "I'm so glad you're back. They hugged.

"It's good to be back."

"Ok." "My turn." Her dad said.

"Hi dad." They hugged.

"Hi AJ." Sam's mom said as she hugged her.

"Hi Mrs. Jenner." AJ said.

"AJ I've known you since you were two." "You can call me Jamie."

"I know."

"How was London?"

"Good."

Sam and her parents dropped off AJ at her house then went home. Sam went upstairs to unpack her stuff. Hidden underneath all her stuff was a small medal locked box. She unlocked it. Inside was Isabelle's hospital bracelet and a picture of Sam and Isabelle. On the back was written "Mommy and Isabelle." "December 25th 1997." "Six lbs. Seven oz."

"Hi Isabelle." Sam said out loud. "I love you." She kissed the picture locked it back up and hid it on the top shelf of her closet.

Later that day Sam was sitting on her front porch. She saw John's mom working in her garden.

_"You have a beautiful granddaughter Carol." Sam thought. "I'm sorry you never got to meet her."_

Sam got up and went acrossed the street.

"Hi Samantha." Carol said.

"Hi Carol."

"I thought you were in London."

"I was." "I just got back a few hours ago." "How's John?"

"Good, he's glad to be back."

"He's home?"

"Yeah he got back yesterday." "I had him run to the store for me." "He should be back soon."

"Well it was nice seeing you."

"You to."

Sam went back to her house. Twenty minutes later she was laying on her bed in her bedroom. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said. John walked in.

"Sammy." John said smiling. Sam sat up.

"Hi John." He sat down next to her. They hugged.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"How was London?"

"Great." "How was your first year of college?"

"Good."

"Get a lot of girls."

"None."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want any of them." "Ironically the only woman I want I can't have because she's my best friend's girl." "That hasn't stopped me from thinking about you every single day." "Missing your face, your smile, your voice."

"John you need to forget about me."

"I can't." "I love you."

"I'm not gonna lie and say I don't love you." "I do love you." "I'm with Randy though." "I love Randy to."

"I know."

"I wish I could be with you both but I can't."

"I know." "I love you more then he does."

"John you're gonna find someone who makes you happy." "To do that you have to let me go." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She pulled away. "John there's something I should tell you."

"What?" She got up and opened her closet door. She was getting ready to reach up on the top shelf when her cell phone started ringing. She went to get it.

"Hello?" "Hi Randy." John left.

The next day Samantha went to her first therapy session. She sat on the couch.

"Hello Samantha." The doctor said. "I'm doctor Green."

"Hello."

"Why are you here?"

"The doctor who prescribed my anti-depressants suggested therapy and I thought it was a good idea."

"Why are you on anti-depressants?"

"I've been on them for six months." "Ever since I gave up my baby." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You placed your child up for adoption?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Last year my boyfriend broke up with me." "Not long after that I slept with one of my best friends." "He's also my boyfriend's best friend." "About six weeks after my boyfriend broke up with we got back together." "Soon after that I found out I was pregnant." "I knew my boyfriend was not the father." "I didn't want to ruin my friend's plans for his future." "The only person who knew of my pregnancy was my best friend." "I had gotten accepted into an internship in London." "It was a year long." "I went there had my baby and gave her up for adoption."

"Do you regret it?"

"Every day since but I know the adoptive can give her a much better life then I ever could have." "I thought the pain would eventually go away." "It still hurts just as much as the day I did it."

"If you had it to do over again, would you make the same decision?"

"No."

"The father of the baby." "What's his name?"

"John."

"Do you love John?"

"I love him very much." "I also love my boyfriend and I've chosen to be with him."

"Does John love you?"

"Yes." "It breaks my heart to tell him I can't be with him." "When he tells me he loves me I can feel how much he means it." "I know he means it with all his heart and he wants nothing more then to be with me." "On the other hand I love my boyfriend, Randy." "We've been together four years." "He's wonderful."

"Do you feel guilty for not telling John about your pregnancy?"

"As guilty as I feel for giving up our daughter."

"What do you want to get out of these sessions?"

"I want the pain to stop."

Later that night Sam was in her room. Her mom called her to come downstairs. She was walking down the stairs. When she got about halfway down she couldn't believe who she saw waiting for her at the bottom

"Oh my god, Randy!" She ran the rest of the way down the stairs and jumped into Randy's arms. "I missed you so much." They kissed.

"I missed you to baby."

"I thought you weren't coming home for another week."

"I lied." "I wanted to surprise you." He put her down. "I wanna give you your Christmas present." Sam looked over and saw her parents and John and AJ standing there.

"Why are they all watching us?" Randy took a box out his pocket.

"They wanna see me do this." Randy got down on one knee.

"Oh my god." "What are you doing?"

"I know we said we'd wait until after college and we will." "Being away from you this past year made me want to ask you this all the more." He opened the box. A beautiful ring was inside. "I love you." "Samantha Emily Jenner, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. As they were hugging she looked at John. He was trying to hide it she could see the pain and hurt in John's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Three months had passed. Everyone was back at school. Phil had been with Ally for nine months. They were in love. Phil was outside sitting on grassy patch studying. Ally came up to him and sat down next to him.

"Hi baby." Phil said.

"Hi." He could tell something was wrong.

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing." "We're still on for dinner tonight right?"

"Absolutely." "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Later that night Phil went to Ally's dorm for dinner. He knocked on the door.

"Hi." Ally said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. They kissed.

"Smells good in here."

"I made your favorite."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch.

"Alright." Phil said. "What's wrong?"

"Phil." "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Phil."

"Wow."

"That's what I said."

"I mean wow."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"You don't want the baby do you?

"Of course I do." "I'm just a little shocked."

"Me to."

"This is great." "We're gonna have a baby." He kissed her. "Don't worry everything's gonna be fine." "I love you."

"I love you to."

AJ was now going to New York University. She had a boyfriend. His name was Todd Howard. They met in her biology class. They were lab partners. They'd been going out for two months. He was really smart like her. That was one of the main things she was attracted to about him. She also found him very attractive. He had blue eyes and light brown hair. He had to wear glasses to read but he was one of those people that glasses made even more attractive. Every once in awhile AJ would see Trish on campus. Trish had transferred there after Chris broke up with her. AJ was walking to her next class. She saw Trish walking ahead of her.

"Trish." She said. Trish slowed down so AJ could catch up with her.

"Hi AJ." Trish said. "Going to class?"

"Yeah." "You?"

"I'm going to work." "How's your boyfriend?"

"He's good."

"Well it was good seeing you."

"Nice seeing you to."

Trish went to work at a diner. She hated it but she needed the money. Ever since Chris had broken up with her she'd had one unsuccessful relationship after another. She hadn't been happy in a long time.

AJ and Todd were her dorm studying. He was sitting at AJ's desk. He took off his glasses and sighed.

"Tired?" AJ said standing behind him with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Yeah it's been a long day."

"Here." She said handing him the cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She started rubbing his shoulders.

"That feels good." "Thank you." "You take such good care of me."

"That's because I lo-

"What?"

"Nothing." She stopped rubbing his shoulders.

"AJ what were you gonna say?" He asked smiling me at her.

"Nothing." He stood up.

"Aw you were gonna say you love me weren't you?"

"No." She said blushing.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it." "It's ok."

"No."

"Why not?" "I love you."

"You do?" "Really?"

"I do."

"I love you to." They kissed. They laid back on the bed. He started to unbutton her shirt. She pulled away. "Todd, I've never done this before."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok." "We don't have to do this."

"No." "I want to I'm just afraid."

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you."

"I know." They kissed.

John was on his campus sitting in a coffee shop. He liked it in Massachusetts. He was considering moving there after graduation and becoming a police officer. A woman came up to him. He recognized her from English class.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi um,

"Riley."

"Riley."

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure."

Sam liked it at Stanford. Everyone there was really nice. She was engaged to the love of her life and on her way to becoming an MD. She tried to be happy as best she could. On the outside she was the happiest person in the world. On the inside she was still depressed and guilt ridden. She was still on anti-depressants and going to therapy three times a week. She was in her dorm working on a paper and waiting for her new roommate to arrive. She was a transfer student. The door opened. A woman came inside.

"Hi you must be Samantha." She said.

"I am." "You can call me Sam.

"I'm Lily."

"Nice to meet you."

"You to." They shook hands. "That's a beautiful ring." "Are you married?"

"No." "I'm engaged."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

A few hours later they decided to go to sleep. Sam made sure Lily was asleep then got her locked box out from under her bed. She unlocked it and took out the picture of her and Isabelle. She got back in bed and clutched it to her chest under the covers.

Randy was in the library with Rachel. They were teamed up on a science project. It was night. They were in the library sitting at a desk.

"Ok so if you take this calculation- Randy was saying. He felt Rachel's hand on his leg. He took it off. "Stop."

"You're so hot when you're angry."

"Rachel I'm engaged."

"Can't I throw you a bachelor party?" "You know, we're the only ones here." She started kissing the side of his neck.

"Rachel stop." She sat on the table. She took off her shirt and leaned forward. She kissed Randy. He kissed her back. She climbed in his lap. He took off her bra. He kissed her neck.

"Oh Randy." She moaned.


	15. Chapter 15

Three months had passed. It was almost time for Christmas break. Sam was going home for Christmas. She really didn't want to but she wanted to see Randy. She was more depressed then usual. In a few days was Isabelle's first birthday. Sam was having a therapy session before she left for New York.

"Samantha you seem very sad today." The doctor said.

"I am."

"Does it have anything to do with Isabelle's upcoming birthday?"

"Yes." "I just keep thinking about all the stuff I've missed." "She's probably walking now." "Maybe she's even said mommy." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Samantha how do you feel?"

"Guilty, alone."

"Why alone?"

"No one knows what I'm going through." "How sad I am, how guilty I feel." "Not even AJ."

"Would you feel better if you confided in her?"

"I don't know." "Maybe."

"What are your plans for the Christmas holiday?"

"I'm going home." "If I didn't want to see Randy I wouldn't even go."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see John." "He deserves to know about Isabelle but I can't tell him." "I feel so guilty and so shameful for not telling him."

"I think you should." "I think it will help you heal."

"Heal?" "John would hate me forever." "It would also ruin a life long friendship."

"So you would rather live with the guilt the rest of your life?"

"I have to." "I have no choice."

"Yes you do."

The next day Randy had arrived home a few hours ago. He knew Sam was coming home today. He decided to go visit John. He needed someone to talk to. He went to John's house and up to his room. He walked in the room.

"Hey man." John said. "What's up?"

"Not much." "How have you been?"

"Good." "I have a new girlfriend."

"Cool." "What's her name?"

"Riley." "We've been going out for about three months."

"Good for you." "Listen I have a problem and I don't know what to do about it."

"What's wrong?"

"I cheated on Sam."

"You what?" "How could you do that to her?"

"I know." "It was only one time." "In the library." "I wanna tell Sam." "Do you think I should?"

"Do you still wanna marry her?"

"More then anything."

"Then you have to tell her."

"I hope she doesn't break up with me but I wouldn't blame her if she did." "I feel so bad."

Later that night everyone met at the "Dairy Shack" to catch up.

"Hey Trish." John said. "How are you doing?"

"Good."

"How's that Chris guy?"

"We're not together anymore."

"Oh sorry."

"I don't even go to Hudson anymore." "I transferred to NYU."

"Oh I forgot Phil and Trish don't know yet." Randy said.

"Oh yeah they don't." Sam said. "Look guys." She held out her ring hand.

"You guys are getting married?" Trish said.

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"That's great." Phil said. "Well I guess I should share my news." "I'm married."

"What?" Everyone said.

"Yeah." He held up his ring hand. It had a wedding ring on it.

"When the hell did this happen?" John asked.

"Last month."

"Well thanks for the invitation Phil we love you to." Sam said.

"We eloped." "No one was there." "We wanted to get married before the baby came."

"Baby?" Trish said. "She's pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"That great I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

The next night it was Christmas Eve. Sam went over to Randy's house. They were in his room laying on his bed watching TV.

"Randy what's a matter?" She asked.

"Sam I have something to tell you."

"Ok."

"Baby I'm sorry."

"What did you do?"

"I cheated on you." "It was only one time." "I'll never do it again." Sam's eyes filled with tears. She got up and put on her coat without saying a word. "Sam I'm sorry." She walked out the door.

She went to AJ's and told her what happened. They were in AJ's room.

"I can't believe him." AJ said. "What a bastard."

"I'm upset but I suppose I can't be to mad at him." "I'm not perfect either."

"What do you mean?"

"I only got pregnant by his best friend, hid the pregnancy from everyone but you, then went to another country gave birth and put my daughter up for adoption." "If that doesn't say I'm at fault to, I don't know what does."

"Sam I know you're upset about what happened with Isabelle but that doesn't give Randy the right to treat you this way."

"It hasn't gotten any easier." "I've been on anti-depressants for a year." "I'm in therapy."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know what a basket case I've become." "My therapist thinks I should tell John about Isabelle." "I can't."

"Why?"

"If I do it'll be like I gave Isabelle up for nothing." "Everyone will get hurt."

"What about how much you're hurting?"

"That's just something I have to live with."

The next day Sam was all alone in her room. She got a cupcake and one candle. She held the cup cake in one hand and the picture of her and Isabelle in the other.

"Happy birthday Isabelle." She blew out the candle. "Mommy loves you."

After that she went to Randy's. He was in the kitchen.

"Can we talk?" Sam said.

"Yeah."

They went up to his room.

"You really hurt me Randy." Sam said.

"I know." "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot."

"Was it because you really don't want to get married?"

"No I want to marry you more then anything." "I want to build a life together, for you to have my children."

"You swear that was the only time?"

"I swear."

"Ok I'll forgive you this time." "If there's a next time I won't be so forgiving." "Do you understand?"

"Yes." "There won't be a next time." "I promise." "Come here." They hugged. He kissed her. "I love you Sam."

"I love you to Randy."


	16. Chapter 16

A month had passed. Valentine's Day was coming up. However Phil and Ally were more excited about finding out the sex of there baby. He and Ally had housing for married students. Phil had just gotten home from class.

"Al, I'm home." He said.

"Hi honey." She was sitting on the couch studying. He sat down next to her. They kissed. "How was class?"

"Fine." "How's your day been going?"

"Good." "The baby's been kicking up a storm all day."

"It has?" He rubbed her stomach. "Hey you." "Daddy's home." The baby kicked. "Hello to you to." He looked at Ally. "I can't until tomorrow."

"Me either."

"I know we didn't plan for the baby but I have never been happier."

"Me either."

"You know out of all my friends I never thought I would be the first one to be married and have a child." "I always thought Randy and Sam would be the first ones."

"It seems like you know some really nice people."

"They're great people."

"I get to be married to the greatest one of them all." "And to think I never thought you were gonna ask me out."

"Well I was always shy around women." "One day I just decided to quit being shy and ask you out."

"I'm really glad you did."

"Me to." "Little did I know by doing so I'd find the love of my life."

"Aw, I love you to." They kissed.

The next morning Phil and Ally were at the doctor. She was hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations." The doctor said. "It's a boy."

"Phil it's a boy." Ally said happily.

"This is great." Phil said.

AJ and Todd were out on a date. It was nighttime. He was walking her back to her dorm. They just got off the elevator.

"I had fun tonight." AJ said.

"Me to." They stopped outside her room. "AJ I'm going home for the weekend in two weeks." "I want you to come with me so you can meet my parents."

"You want me to meet your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Great." "Come here." They kissed. "I better go before I decide to go in there with you."

"We couldn't anyway." "My roommate's home."

"Mine isn't." She said smiling at her.

"You have that big test tomorrow."

"I know."

"Maybe I'll say over tomorrow night."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next afternoon on the campus of Springfield College John and Riley both had the day off. John was waiting for Riley to come over. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went in. They kissed.

Riley was up getting a drink. She saw a picture sitting on the kitchen table. She picked it up and went into the living room. She sat back down next to him.

"These are all your friends right?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." "This was taken on Christmas." He took the picture and pointed out everyone. "This is Phil, Trish, Randy and Samantha."

"I wish I could've came with you."

"Me to."

"I'd like to meet your friends."

"You've never been to New York before right?"

"No."

"How about you spend a month with me this summer?" "Would you like that?"

"I would love that."

"Good." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

The next day was Valentine's Day. Sam was in her room writing a paper. She was waiting for Randy to call her. Sam's roommate Lily came through the door.

"Hey Lil." She said.

"Hi Sam." Sam sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"I just miss Randy." "This will be the second year in a row on Valentine's Day that we've been apart." "Plus I know I shouldn't but sometimes I wonder if he's staying true to his word and being faithful to me."

"I don't blame you for thinking that after he did what he did."

"Yeah but I'm gonna be his wife." "I should trust him unconditionally."

"Have you ever cheated on him?"

"I've never had sex with anyone else while I was with him." There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Sam went back to her paper. Lilly answered the door. "Sam it's for you."

Sam got up and went over to the door.

"Oh my god Randy." She said shocked. She hugged him.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hi." They kissed. "Come in I want you to meet my roommate." He went in. "Honey this is my roommate Lily." "Lily this is my fiancée Randy."

"Hi Lily it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Lily said.

"Well I hope you two didn't have plans tonight because I've come to steal Sam away for the night."

"Alright." Sam said. "Let me just grab a few things and we'll be on our way."

Sam and Randy drove to an apartment building. They went up to the sixth floor. Randy unlocked a door. They went inside.

"Ok Randy." Sam said. "Are you gonna tell me what we're doing here?"

"Yeah." "This is my apartment."

"What?"

"I'm not going back to Michigan." "I transferred here so we can be together."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I wanted to prove to you that I'm serious about us and our life and our future marriage."

"You didn't have to do this for me."

"I did it for me to because I couldn't stand being away from you another day." "Here." "Happy Valentine's Day." He handed her a key.

"What's this?"

"I figure we're getting married but in the meantime, why not live in sin for a few years?" "Will you move in with me?"

"Yeah." She kissed him.

"Wanna see our new bedroom?"

"Yeah." They went into the bedroom. "This is nice."

"Yeah, living together we'll get plenty of practice." He said as he kissed her.

"Practice for what?" She mumbled against his lips as they laid back on the bed.

"Randy Jr." He said as he took off her shirt.

"Randy Jr. huh?" She said taking off his shirt.

"Uh-huh." He said as he kissed her. "And anyone else who happens to come along." "I love you so much Samantha."

"I love you to Randy."

Ok I've noticed in some reviews people are saying what happened to AJ and Phil? Well the answer is simple. While they liked each other in high school they were never together. They did go to prom together but then a few days after that AJ left for London and Phil went to his college. So they never got the chance to explore there feelings for each other. Naturally they met other people. I hope that answers that question.


	17. Chapter 17

Two months had passed. It was almost time for spring break. Sam and Randy were staying in California. They'd gotten used to living together and didn't feel like living apart. There parents didn't know they decided to live together before they got married. Sam's parents thought she had a big test to study for and that's why she wasn't coming home. AJ was staying on her campus to. Todd's twin brother flew in to spend spring break with Todd and AJ wanted to meet him. He was the only one in Todd's family she hadn't met yet. They were all at a diner for breakfast. The waitress came up to the table. It was Trish.

"Hey Trish." AJ said.

"Hi AJ."

"Todd you remember Trish right?"

"Yeah." He said. "Hi."

"Hi." Trish looked at Todd's brother. "Ok either that's your twin or I'm more tired then I think and I'm seeing double."

"He's my twin." "He goes to Pennbrook." "He's here for spring break."

"Hi." He said. "It's Trish right?"

"Yeah." Trish said.

"I'm Talon."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"So?" "What can I get for everyone?'

She took there order and went to go put it in.

"AJ is that a friend of yours?" Talon asked.

"Yes."

"Is she dating anyone?"

"I don't think so."

"I like her."

"Uh-oh." "I know what that means and you are not doing that to AJ's friend." Todd said.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Talon and I may look alike but when it comes to women we don't think alike." "See Talon is a one night stand type of guy, where as I enjoy a monogamous relationship."

"Not this time." Talon said. He looked at AJ. "I admit I've done that in the past but not this time."

"I actually don't know what Trish is looking for in a relationship." AJ said. "If you wanna ask her out, go ahead."

After they finish there meal Talon went up to pay.

"How was everything?" Trish asked.

"Great." "Listen Trish, if you're not busy tonight I'd like to take you out."

"Alright." She wrote her number down on a napkin. "I get off at five."

"Ok."

Later that night AJ and Todd were laying on his bed watching TV. Talon came through the door.

"How was your date?" AJ asked.

"Great." Talon said smiling. "We're going out again tomorrow night."

"Really?" Todd said surprised.

"Yeah." "I'm tired." "I'm going to bed. "Goodnight." Talon laid down on the couch.

"Do you think they did anything?" AJ whispered.

"Yeah." Todd said. "It's not like Talon to go out on another date with someone." "Maybe he really does like her."

"Imagine if it works out between them and we both had children in the future." "They would be related."

"Yeah." "Who knows you both might have a set of twins."

The next morning in California Sam was making breakfast. Randy walked into the kitchen.

"Morning honey." Sam said.

"Morning." They kissed. "Sam, why to you take Zoloft?" "I found the bottle hidden in the medicine cabinet."

"I need them."

"For what?"

"I just do."

"Baby talk to me." "Did something happen to you?"

"No."

"Did someone hurt you?"

"No." "Look all the pressure of school and stuff gets to me sometimes." "I just take those to balance out." "I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"If something was wrong I would tell you." "I promise."

"Ok."

"Don't worry." She said as she kissed him.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"We're gonna have our very first house guest."

"Who?"

"I talked to John yesterday." "His girlfriend's going home for spring break." "He doesn't feel like going home." "So I told him he could come here and stay with us." "He can stay in the other room." "I paid for his plane ticket."

"Cool." "We'll have fun."

"Yeah I figure tonight we'll just hang around the apartment and tomorrow night we'll go to that bar down the street." "I talked to my dad last week."

"How is he doing?"

"Good." "He told me all I have to do is graduate college and he'll make me VP of the company."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"With the kind of money I'll be making I can buy you the house of your dreams." "Anything you want you'll have." "That's a promise." "I'll be VP of the hotel chain and you'll be doctor Samantha Orton."

"I don't need nice things Randy." "We could live in a shack and it wouldn't matter to me." "I don't need the house of my dreams." "Just the man of my dreams."

"Who would that be?" He said smiling.

"My sexy boyfriend who's standing right in front of me."

"He's a lucky guy."

"You're right he is." They kissed.

By the afternoon Sam was waiting for Randy to get back with John from the airport. They walked through the door.

"Honey we're home." John said. Sam laughed.

"Hi John." Sam said.

"Hi Sammy." "How are you?

"Good." "How are you?"

"Good." They all sat down.

"My dad's gonna make me VP of his company after college." Randy said.

"That's great." "After college I'm moving to Massachusetts."

"You're moving?" Sam said.

"Yeah I'm gonna enroll in the police academy."

"No way." "You're gonna be a cop?" Randy said

"Yep."

"John tomorrow night you gotta come me and Sam down to this bar."

"How are we gonna get in?"

"I've made friends with the bartender."

"Cool."

The next night they went to the bar. They got home at about one in the morning. They were all pretty buzzed.

"I'm starving." John said.

"Me to." Sam said. "I'm gonna make a sandwich."

"Me to."

"I'm gonna head to bed." Randy said.

"Ok." Sam said. "I'll be in in a little bit." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They kissed. Randy went into the bedroom and shut the door.

Sam and John made there sandwiches and ate them sitting on the couch.

"So how's your girlfriend, Rosey?" Sam asked.

"Her name's Riley." "She's fine."

"Good."

"She's not you though." "I love her but she'll never compare to you."

"I should go." She went to get up.

"Sammy." He said grabbing her hand.

"What?"

"I wanna kiss you."

"You can't." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She got on his lap straddling in. It was growing more passionate. She broke the kiss. "No we have to stop."

"Why?"

"It's wrong."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "You know I do but I live with Randy." "I'm marrying Randy not you."

"I wish you were marrying me." "I never would've cheated on you like he did."

"I know."

"You wanna know the other reason why I'm moving away?"

"Why?"

"I can't live in the same town and watch you and Randy raise the family that I wanted." "I bet we would've had beautiful babies together." "If we would've ever had a daughter she would've been as beautiful as you." When John said that Sam started to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing goodnight." She got up and went into the bedroom. There was a second bathroom connected to the bedroom. She went in shut the door. She sat on the tub and cried.

_"We do have a daughter John." She thought. "Her name's Isabelle and she's beautiful." "She has your eyes."_


	18. Chapter 18

Two months had passed. It was summer break. Sam and Randy had been back home in New York for a week. They hated it. They weren't used to being away from each other. Sam was up in her room. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi."

"This sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I never thought I'd say this but I wanna go back to school."

"Aw." "Miss living with me that much?"

"Yes and it's only been a week."

"I miss living with you to."

"I miss what we do in the middle of the night sometimes."

"Yeah me to but at least I'll get more sleep."

"You know I just can't help myself."

"I know." "It is fun when we do."

"That's not all I miss." "I miss cuddling with you and making you dinner and you being there when I get home."

"Just a couple more years and we'll have that every day for the rest of our lives."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"I can't wait until we have our first baby." "You're gonna be a great mom."

"I hope so."

"You will." "We're still meeting John and Riley for lunch tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "See you tomorrow." "I love you future Mrs. Orton."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night in Chicago Ally and Phil were in bed asleep. Ally woke up.

"Phil." "Phil wake up." Ally said.

"What?" He said tiredly.

"It's time." "The baby's coming." He opened his eyes.

"The baby's coming?" "Now?"

"Yes." Phil jumped up.

"We have to go to the hospital."

They went to the hospital. Four hours later Ally gave birth to a baby boy. Phil was holding him. He looked at Ally.

"You did such a good job Ally." "He's perfect."

"Thanks." "Bring him here please." Phil looked down at the baby.

"Wanna go to mommy Max?" "Let's go to mommy." He handed him to her.

"You look just like your daddy Max."

"You think?" "I think he looks more like his mommy."

"Really?'

"Yep." "Thank you for giving me our son."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

The next morning back in New York John and Riley were meeting Sam and Randy for lunch at the "Dairy Shack" John was driving.

"I hope you're hungry." John said.

"I'm starving."

"I used to work where we're going in high school." "The food's pretty good." He glanced over at her. She looked nervous. "What's a matter?"

"I'm just a little nervous to meet your friends that's all."

"Everything's gonna be fine."

"I know." "It's just all of you seem so close."

"Don't worry." "They're all gonna love you."

"Ok."

They pulled into the parking lot. When they went inside Sam and Randy were waiting for them.

"Hi guys." John said as he and Riley walked up to the table and sat down.

"Hi John." Sam said.

"Hi Sammy."

"What's up man?" Randy said.

"Not much." "Guys this is Riley." "Riley this is Randy and Samantha."

"Hi it's nice to meet you both." Riley said.

"It's nice to meet you." Sam said. "You can call me Sam."

"So Sam John tells me you and Randy are engaged."

"Yes we are."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." "Speaking of good news." "Did Phil call you?" She asked looking at John.

"No." John said. "Why?"

"Ally had the baby last night."

"She did?"

"Yep."

"Is everything good?

"Yeah everything's fine."

"What did they name him?"

"Max."

"Good that's not one of my names."

"What?" Riley asked.

"I already have names picked out for my kids."

"Really?" "What are they?"

"Jack for a boy." "Isabelle for a girl." "Sammy's allowed to use that one if she wants though." "I know she likes it to."

"I like Jack but I don't know about Isabelle."

"Why not?"

"It sounds like what you name a dog."

_"Fuck you it does not." "My daughter is beautiful." Sam thought._

"What would you pick for a girl?" John asked.

"Sophie." Riley said.

"Sammy are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Sam said.

"Tomorrow why don't the four of us get together at my house." "I'll cook out on the grill." "We can swim."

"I'm in." Randy said.

"Me to." Sam said.

Later that day Sam was up in her room. She heard a knock on the door and looked up.

"Hey AJ." Sam said.

"Hi." They hugged.

"How's Todd?"

"Good."

"Is his brother still with Trish?"

"Yeah." "She's staying with him at his apartment in Pennsylvania this summer." "Have you met John's girlfriend yet?"

"I don't like her."

"Why?"

"Well without knowing it she insulted Isabelle and me." "We were all talking about Phil's baby and the topic of names came up." "John said he liked Jack for a boy and Isabelle for a girl." "Riley said she liked the name Jack but not Isabelle." "She said Isabelle sounds like something you name a dog."

"No."

"Yeah."

"I bet you wanted to smack her."

"I almost did."

The next day Sam went over to John's. He was already in the pool.

"Hi Sammy." He said.

"Hi John."

"Where's Randy?"

"He should be here in about twenty minutes." "Where's Riley?"

"She went back to the hotel to take a nap." "She'll be here soon."

Sam got in the pool and swam over to John.

"This water feels great." Sam said. "It's hot out today."

"Yeah it is." He smiled.

"What?"

"Well I was just thinking we haven't been this naked together since…He smirked.

"John stop." She said smiling. "We're not naked."

"We're pretty close to it." She splashed him. "Hey!" He splashed her back. They went under the water. When Sam came back up she didn't see John.

"John." "John." Suddenly she was picked up from underneath. John was holding her like a bride.

"Got ya Sammy."

"You did."

"You look beautiful today by the way."

"Why are you always so sweet to me?"

"You know the answer to that." They heard a car pull in the driveway. John let Sam go. A few seconds later Riley came in the backyard. "Hi baby."

"Hi." Riley said.

The next morning John was in his room. Riley walked in.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi." "I'm going home John."

"Why?"

"For as long as we've been together I've noticed sometimes you get a far away look in your eyes, like you're thinking of someone else." "I didn't know who until a few days ago."

"Riley what are you talking about?"

"I know you love me but not like you love Sam." John got a surprised look on his face. "Randy has no idea does he?"

"No."

"I'm not mad." "If you love her as much as I think you do you can't let her get married."

"I'm sorry Riley."

"Don't worry about me." "I'll be alright." "Bye."

"Bye." Riley left.


	19. Chapter 19

Three years had passed. Everyone had been out of college for a year. Trish was a nurse at a hospital in White Plains, New York. She and Talon had broken up when he got offered a job in Pennsylvania. AJ had moved to Arizona where she was offered a teaching job as a biochemistry teacher. She lived there with Todd. Phil stayed in Chicago and was a math teacher at Regan High School. He and Ally were still together. John had moved to West Newbury, Massachusetts. Where he was an officer at the West Newbury Police Department. He liked being a cop. It was pretty much all he had. The only ones who stayed in Bedford were Sam and Randy. Randy had went to work for his father. He was VP of the company. Sam had three more months of doing residency then she was going to be getting her medical license and taking a job at Memorial Hospital. She and Randy lived together in an apartment. They were very excited there wedding was in a week. They couldn't wait to finally be married. Sam walked through the door.

"I'm home." She said. She could smell food cooking. She walked into the kitchen. "Thank god you're making dinner." "I'm starving."

"Hi."

"Hi." They kissed.

"You look tired."

"I am."

"Busy day?"

"Yeah my feet are killing me." "I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Ok." "After dinner I'll rub your feet for you."

"Ok."

After they ate dinner they were sitting on the couch. Randy was rubbing Sam's feet.

"Thank you baby that feels so much better." Sam said.

"I think you've been pushing yourself to hard." "These last couple weeks you've looked exhausted."

"That's just the life of a doctor." "I'll be alright."

"Ok." "I just wanna make sure you're not putting any extra pressure on yourself." "I mean you already take Zoloft."

"I'll be fine."

"No glass of wine tonight?"

"No I don't feel like it." "Enough about me." "How was your day?"

"Good." "We're expanding to Brazil and Puerto Rico."

"That's great." "I'm glad tomorrow's Saturday."

"Me to." "I finally get to give you your wedding present."

"You've been driving me crazy with it for three months." "I can't wait to see what it is."

"I can't wait to show you."

The next morning Randy and Sam were driving. Randy blindfolded Sam.

"Honey I feel really silly." Sam said.

"Hang on we're almost there."

Twenty minutes later the car stopped. Randy helped Sam out of the car. They walked a few steps and stopped. Randy took the blindfold off. What Sam saw was a big beautiful house.

"It's ours baby." Randy said. She turned to him.

"You bought us a house?"

"Yeah." "Come on let's go in." They went in. It was already fully furnished. The living room was huge. It had hardwood floors and a fireplace. The kitchen was almost as big as the living room. "Come upstairs." "I wanna show you something."

"Ok." They went upstairs. Randy opened a door. Inside was a nursery. "This is beautiful." "How many bedrooms does it have?"

"Seven." "Wanna see ours?"

"Yeah." They went into the bedroom.

"So do you like the house?"

"I love it."

"Good." They kissed.

"I can't believe in six days I'm finally gonna be Mrs. Randy Orton."

"I know."

Five days had passed. The wedding was tomorrow. Everyone including Sam and Randy were staying at "Orton Suites" the chain Randy's dad owned. It was closer to the church. Sam and Randy were up in there room waiting for everyone to arrive. They were excited. They hadn't seen any of them in a year. There was a knock at the door. Randy answered it.

"Phil what's up?" Randy said. "I'm glad you could make it." They hugged

"It's good you see you."

"Where are Ally and Max?"

"Ally had to work and Max wanted to stay with her." "Hi Sam."

"Hi Phil." They hugged.

There was another knock at the door. Randy answered it.

"Hi AJ." "Hi Todd." Randy said. He hugged AJ and shook Todd's hand.

"AJ!" Sam said excitedly.

"Sam!" AJ said in the same tone. They hugged.

"It's so good to see you." "Why can't New York be closer to Arizona?"

"I know." "Guess what."

"What?"

"You and Randy are gonna be an aunt and uncle." She said smiling.

"What?!" "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"With twins." Todd said.

"Twins?" Sam said looking at AJ.

"Yeah." AJ said. "Two months." Sam hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

There was a knock at the door. Randy answered it.

"Hi Trish." Randy said.

"Hi." They hugged. She hugged Phil, AJ and Sam.

Ten minutes later there was another knock at the door. Randy answered it.

"Hey John." Randy said.

"Hey." They hugged. John went in and went right to Sam. "Hi Sammy."

"Hi John." Sam said. They hugged. "So, officer Cena." "How's the job going?"

"Good."

The next morning everyone but John was at the church. They finally decided to start without him. Sam was looking at herself in the mirror waiting to go out. The door opened. In the mirror she saw John. She turned around.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Sam said. He went up to her.

"Sammy please don't do this."

"What?"

"I thought I could watch you marry Randy with no problem but I can't." "Samantha I love you." "I know I can't give you everything that Randy can." "I live in a studio apartment." "I can't give you a big house and everything you want." "What I can give you is my love and a family." "Sam I don't want you to be with Randy." "I want you to be with me." "Please." "I love you so much and I promise to make you happy."

"I'm sorry I can't." Sam said with tears in her eyes. "Ever since we made love I've questioned whether or not we should be together." "Even when Randy and I got back together." "I love Randy and I love you but I can't have you both." "After this marriage I'm going to have all new responsibilities." "Including the responsibility of being a mom." "I'm two months pregnant." "Randy doesn't know yet." "I'm sorry John I'm staying with Randy."

"I understand why you have to." "See you out there." He left.

John stuck out and back in through another entrance taking his place beside Randy.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Randy said.

"Sorry I overslept."

Sam came down.

"Samantha do you take Randy for your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." She said.

"Randy do you take Samantha to be your wife?"

"I do." He said.

"Then by the power invested in me." "By the state of New York." "I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception Sam and Randy went back to the hotel. Randy carried Sam in. They laid on the bed and kissed. She broke the kiss.

"Randy I have a wedding present for you." Sam said.

"What is it?"

"Our baby."

"What?"

"I'm two months pregnant."

"No." He said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Really." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Sam, baby this is so great." He said happily." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.


	20. Chapter 20

Three months had passed. Phil had to stay late after school to watch the kids that had detention. He'd had a very busy day. He was so relieved when he saw it was 4:00.

"Ok everyone." Phil said. "You're free to go." "Enjoy the rest of your day."

Phil drove home. He couldn't wait to see Alley and Max. He took the elevator up to there apartment. He walked through the door.

"I'm home." He said.

"Daddy." "Daddy." Max said running up to him.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi."

"Did you miss me today?"

"Yeah."

"Were you good for mommy?"

"Yeah."

"Is mommy in the kitchen?"

"Uh-huh."

Phil went into the kitchen. Ally was standing at the stove.

"Hi honey." Ally said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"How was your day?"

"Long." "After dinner I have to grade the test papers."

"How was your day at the daycare?"

"Good." "Max."

"What mommy?" Max said running into room.

"Go get daddy what you made for him today."

"Ok." Max went into the living room and came back a few seconds later. "Here daddy." "It's a finger paint."

"Thank you." Phil said. "That's an awesome finger paint."

AJ and Todd were at the doctor. She was five months pregnant. She was hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations." The doctor said. "It's twin girls."

"Oh it's girls." AJ said happily.

"They're not dating until thirty-five." Todd said.

When AJ got home she called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Hi it's me."

"So?"

"Girls."

"That's great."

"If it's ok I want to give one of the twins the middle name Isabelle."

"Ok."

"How are you and your baby doing?"

"Good." "We find out what it is in a few days." "Randy's convinced it's a boy."

"Well let me know."

"You know I will."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

John heard crying. He went into a nursery. He went over to a crib and looked down at a baby.

_"Aw it's ok daddy's here." "It's ok." "It's ok Isabelle." "Let's go see mommy so she can feed you." He took the baby into a bedroom. Sam was sitting up in the bed. He handed the baby to her._

_"Hi my beautiful angel." "Are you hungry?" She looked at John. "What?" _

_"I just can't believe how lucky I am Mrs. Cena."_

John woke up to his alarm going off. He sat up. He looked around his apartment and realized he was as he always is. All alone. He took a shower put on his uniform and went off to his job. The one thing in his life that gave him any sense of happiness.

It was Sam's first day at the hospital. She was really nervous but excited. She was in the kitchen eating a piece of toast. Randy came into the kitchen dressed in a suit like always for his job.

"You better get going." Randy said. "You don't wanna be late your first day on the job."

"I can't believe I'm finally a doctor."

"You're gonna do great." "I got you a present to celebrate." "Here." He said taking something out of his pocket.

"Aw a stethoscope." "Thanks."

"You're welcome." "Maybe tonight we can play doctor huh?"

"Randy."

"What?"

"It's the fifth month the baby can hear you."

"Well tell him to cover his ears."

"We don't know if it's a him yet."

"I do."

"I gotta go." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." He knelt down by her stomach. "And I love you." He kissed her stomach and stood back up. "Have a good day."

"You to." "Bye." She left.

A few days later Sam and Randy were at the doctor. She was hooked to the machine.

"So doctor is it a boy?" Randy asked.

"Yes Mr. Orton it is a boy."

"You were right honey." Sam said.

Later that day Randy was at the gym. Sam was at home upstairs in the bedroom standing in front of the full-length mirror rubbing her stomach.

"Hi." "It's mommy." "Don't tell daddy but you're actually my second baby." "You have a sister." "Her name is Isabelle." "She's four years old." "She would've loved you." "I'm sorry that you can never know about her." "I wish you could meet each other someday." "I promise I'll be a good mommy to you." "I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

Four months had passed. AJ was due soon. She couldn't wait to give birth. Not only was she eager to meet her girls but being pregnant with twins had become terribly uncomfortable. She was on maternity leave. She was in her living room sitting on the couch. Todd walked through the door.

"I'm home." He said.

"Hi honey."

"Hi." He said sitting down next to her. They kissed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Rough."

"I'm sorry."

"I want the twins here."

"Me to." "Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Nothing I can think of."

"Go upstairs and take a bubble bath." "I'll start dinner."

"Ok." "Help me up." He helped her up. "Are you sure you don't mind starting dinner?" "I mean you worked all day."

"Well you've been carrying the twins all day." "It's an even trade."

"Aw." She kissed him. "That is so sweet." "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I know."

Fifteen minutes later AJ came back downstairs. She went into the kitchen. Candles were lit on the table and the table was all set. Todd was dressed in nice clothes.

"Baby what are you all dressed up for?" AJ asked.

"I just felt like dressing up."

They had just finished eating. AJ went to put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Leave the dishes for a second." Todd said.

"Why?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Well you know that the girls are coming and they're gonna be Howards." He stood up. "I want you to be a Howard to." He got down on one knee took out a box and opened it. "I love you." "AJ, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"It's time."

"You mean they're coming?"

"Yeah."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Then we've gotta go to the hospital."

"Yeah."

They went to the hospital. Six hours later AJ gave birth to the girls. The next morning AJ had just got done feeding them. She decided to call Sam it was to late to call her last night. She called the house and there was no answer. So she called Randy's office.

"Randy Orton." He said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Randy this is AJ."

"Hi AJ I'd love to talk but I've got a meeting in about two minutes."

"I had the babies." "Do you know where Sam is?" "I wanna tell her."

"She's at work."

"She hasn't taken maternity leave yet?"

"No." "She refuses to."

"Ok I'll try her at her office."

"Congratulations on the babies." "That's great."

"Thanks."

"I gotta run."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

AJ dialed Sam's office number.

"Samantha Orton." Sam said answering the phone.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Hey what's up?"

"I'm in the hospital."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I had the babies."

"Aw." "What are there names?"

"Lisa Isabelle and Taylor Samantha."

"Aw you named one of them after me?"

"Of course it's only right they be named after there aunt and there cousin."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "There's something else to."

"What?

"Right before I went into labor, Todd proposed to me." "I said yes."

"Congratulations.

"Thanks."

"I have to go I gotta make my rounds but e-mail me some pictures of the babies."

"I will."

"Tell Todd I said hi."

"I will when he comes back from getting coffee."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

A few days later Sam came home from work it was around eight o'clock. Randy came down the stairs.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Which one?"

"Both of you." They kissed. "How was your day?"

"Busy."

"I wish you would take that maternity leave."

"I will." "When the baby comes." "Besides if I'm gonna go into labor what better place to do it then a hospital?"

"I guess you're right."

"Ow!"

"What's a matter?"

"I'm in labor."

"Let me run upstairs and get the bag we have packed." "Then we'll go."

"Ok."

They went to the hospital. The doctor was really surprised that it only took Sam two hours to deliver considering it was her first child. Sam was holding the baby.

"Hi Randy." She said. "I'm your mommy." "I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You did so good Sam." "He's beautiful." Randy said.

"We're a family now Randy."

"I love you Samantha."

"I love you to." They kissed.

The next day Sam was holding the baby. Randy was downstairs getting a coffee. To Sam's surprise John walked in.

"Hey." Sam said surprised.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Randy called me last night and told me you had the baby." "I had to come and see him." "I can't stay long I have a shift tonight and I gotta give myself enough time to drive back."

"I'm glad you're here." "John say hello to Randal Keith Orton Jr.

"Randy Jr." "I like it."

"Wanna hold him?"

"Yeah." She handed him to him. "Hi Randy, I'm your uncle John." He looked at Sam. "He's perfect Sammy."

"He is isn't he?" As John was holding him Sam imagined what it would've been like if he got to hold Isabelle. She started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said wiping her eyes. "It's just seeing you hold him, it's so beautiful."


	22. Chapter 22

Four years had passed. Randy Jr. was four. She had had another baby. His name was Elliott. He was two. His middle name was John. That was Randy's idea. Sam was six months pregnant with her third child. It was also a boy. His name was going to be Nick. It was Christmas Eve. John was coming to spend Christmas with Sam, Randy and the kids. The house was all decorated with Christmas decorations. The boys were in the kitchen making Christmas cookies. Randy came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"It smells good in here." Randy said. "What's baking?"

"Ginger bread men." Sam said.

"Ooh." "Chocolate chips." He said picking up the bag.

"No daddy those are for the cookies." Randy Jr. said.

"I was only gonna have a couple."

"Mommy said no."

"Bad daddy." Elliot said.

"Daddy when is uncle John gonna get here?" Randy Jr. asked.

"Soon." The doorbell rang. "That's probably him." Randy went to the door and opened it. John was standing there. "Hey."

"Hey." John said. He went in.

"The boys are waiting for you."

"I can't wait to see them." John and Randy went into the kitchen. "Hi guys." They both ran to him. He hugged them. "Did you guys miss me?"

"Yeah we haven't seen you in forever." Little Randy said.

"I know but I'm really busy protecting people in Massachusetts."

"Well you should leave that place and move here."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My job is in Massachusetts."

"Hi uncle Ohn." Elliott said.

"Hi buddy."

"Missed you."

"I missed you" He put them down and went over to Sam. "Hi Sammy."

"Hi John." She said. They hugged

"I've never seen you pregnant before." "You look fabulous."

"Thanks."

"Another boy huh?"

"Yep." "The last one." "No more after this."

"You mean you're not gonna keep trying until you get a girl?"

"Given the track record with my last three pregnancies I think that would be pretty pointless."

"I guess you just meant to make boys."

"Yeah I guess so."

Later that night the kids were in bed. Sam, Randy and John were sitting in the living room wrapping presents.

"So anything new with you John?" Sam asked.

"I got promoted."

"That's great to what?"

"Detective."

"Why didn't you call and tell us?" Randy asked.

"I just got promoted last week." "I figured I'd wait till now to tell you guys."

"Did you get a raise to?"

"Yeah and with that raise I can finally afford to move out of the studio and in to an apartment that has more then one room." "So what's the big gift for the kids?"

"We're getting them a puppy." Sam said.

"A puppy?"

"Yeah." "One of the doctors I with dogs just had puppies and she asked me if we wanted one."

"What kind?"

"A black lab." "I already picked it out." "She's so cute." "Randy's gonna get her at five in the morning so she'll be here when the kids wake up."

"The kids are gonna be so excited."

The next morning Randy woke up to go get the puppy. Sam got up when he did. She took her anti-depressant. Today of all days was one of the roughest for her. As she did every Christmas she put on a happy smile and hid the pain. Two hours later the kids woke up. They were very excited about the new puppy and there other toys. Sam opened her present from Randy. It was a mink stole.

"Oh my god Randy." Sam said. "This is beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Ok." Randy said looking at John. "Time for your present."

"You didn't have to buy me a present." John said.

"Come on it's outside."

They all went outside. Randy opened the garage. Inside was a brand-new sliver Lexus.

"Merry Christmas John." Randy said.

"You bought me a car?" John said shocked.

"I know you've been having trouble with yours." "So I thought why not?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

A few hours later Sam got a text from AJ. She went up to the bedroom and locked the door. It read.

Merry Christmas. – AJ

Merry Christmas. – Sam

I know today's always rough for you. :( – AJ

Yeah. :( Having John here makes me feel even more guilty. – Sam

I know. – AJ

How are the girls and Todd? – Sam

They're fine. – AJ

Tell the girls I love and miss them. – Sam

I will. – AJ

I gotta go. – Sam

Ok bye. – AJ

Bye. – Sam

Sam went to the closet. She bent down and removed a piece of the wall inside the closet. She pulled out her locked box. She sat on the bed and unlocked it. She took out the picture of her and Isabelle. As she looked at it she couldn't believe it had been eight years since it was taken.

"Happy birthday Isabelle." Sam whispered. "I love you." She kissed the picture.


	23. Chapter 23

Two more years had passed. At a house in London, England a woman is making dinner for her her husband and her daughter. The woman walked into the living room.

"Dinner is ready." She said in a British accent.

"Great I'm hungry."

"One of us is missing."

"I think she's upstairs Sharon."

"I'll get her." She went to the bottom of the stairs. "Isabelle." She said. "Isabelle dinner's ready." "Isabelle Elizabeth King get down her young lady." Suddenly she appeared at the top of the stairs. A beautiful ten year old little girl. She had long black wavy hair and dark blue eyes. She had piece of paper in her hand. She looked upset. "Isabelle what's wrong?"

"I was trying on hats in your room." Isabelle said. "I was in your closet and I found these adoption papers. "Was I adopted mummy?"

"Alex." He came into the living room

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Isabelle found the papers."

"Oh my."

"Sweetheart come down here daddy and I need to talk to you."

They all sat on the couch.

"To answer your question, yes you are adopted." Sharon said. "See daddy and I wanted a child very much but mummy couldn't get pregnant." "So we contacted an adoption agency and eventually we met a woman and she gave you to us." "She is your birth mum."

"Just because we adopted you doesn't mean we love you any less."

"Why did my birth mum give me away?" Isabelle asked.

"We don't really know." "She was very young maybe eighteen or nineteen." "She said she wanted you to have a better life."

"Do you think she loved me?"

"Yes." "The day she gave you up she looked so sad."

"What's her name?"

"Her name was Samantha Jenner."

"Is Isabelle my real name?"

"Yes your birth mum named you."

"What about my daddy?"

"We don't know." "She never mentioned him." "However you do have an auntie." "She was with your mum a few times when we met with her."

"What's her name?"

"AJ if I recall correctly."

"Mummy, daddy I would like to meet my birth mum please."

"I'm sorry you can't."

"Why?"

"We don't know where she is."

"Doesn't she live in London as well?"

"No." "She's an American."

"So I'm not really a Brit?" "I'm an American?"

"Yes."

"What about auntie AJ?"

"She's an American to."

"I want to find my birth mum."

"When you're eighteen you can." Alex said.

It was Sam's day off. Randy was at work. Sam was at home with the boys. Randy Jr. was six, Elliott was four and Nick was two. Sam was doing the laundry when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello." "Is this the Orton residence?" The man on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes." "This is Mrs. Orton."

"Mrs. Orton this is Carter I'm with "Plaza Hotels" can you please inform your husband that we found his watch?"

"There must be some mistake my husband and I have never stayed at the Plaza." "When is the last date we stayed?"

"Just last week." "The 23rd"

"I will be right down."

"Ok."

Sam took the kids to a babysitter and drove to the Plaza. She knew she'd never stayed there before. She knew Randy was supposed to have been on a business trip in Seattle last week. She went into the hotel and up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Are you Carter?"

"Yes."

"I'm Samantha Orton." "You called me and said you'd found my husband's watch."

"Before I show it to you." "May I see a form of identification?"

"Sure." She took out her ID. He showed her the watch. She recognized it as the anniversary present she'd given him two years ago. "That is his." She took it.

"I have the room service bill that he signed." "I would like you to check it just to make sure there's no fraudulent activity." She looked at it. It was Randy's signature. The bill was for a bottle champagne, two-dozen roses, strawberries and whipped cream.

"It's his signature." "Have you ever seen the woman he comes in here with?"

"No." "Every time he checks in he claims you'll be in later."

"Thank you."

Sam cried all the way back to the house. She couldn't believe Randy was cheating on her. When she got home she called AJ.

"Hello?" AJ said.

"Hi." Sam said tearfully.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Randy's cheating on me."

"What?"

"I got a call from the Plaza." "They said they found Randy's watch." "At first I thought it was a mistake." "I took the kids to the babysitters and I went to the Plaza." "The watch they found was the watch I gave him on our fourth anniversary." "They had me look at a room service bill to confirm it was him." "It was his signature."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know." "That bastard." "After that one time in college he promised he'd never to it again." "How could he do this to our family?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." "I can't believe he lied to me." "Maybe this is my punishment." "I'm a liar to."

"What do you mean?"

"How many children do I have?"

"Oh."

"Yeah." "I'm a horrible person." "I gave up my baby." "Her father doesn't even know she exists." "Maybe I deserve this."

"No you don't." "No matter what you've done in the past, doesn't give Randy the right to cheat on you."

"I gotta go." "I gotta pick up the kids."

"Ok." "Call me later if you need to."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Randy came home. Sam acted normally as she was trying to figure out what to do. She was getting ready for bed. As she was walking from the bathroom to the bedroom suddenly her mom and dad's voices popped into her head. The years and years of endless shouting and Sam just wanting it to stop.

_"No I refuse to put my kids through that to." She thought. "For the sake of the kids and our family I can't confront Randy." "I don't know if he loves me or not anymore but I know he loves the boys." "I just have to bury this in my mind like everything else."_

She went into the bedroom.

"I found my watch." Randy said. It was on the dryer.

"Great." She said getting in bed next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "I'm just tired."

"Oh." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sam rolled over two of her worst fears had come true. Randy was cheating on her and relationship wise she'd turned into her mom.


	24. Chapter 24

Three months had passed since Sam discovered Randy was cheating on her. She chose to stay with him for the sake of the boys. She finally understood what her mom went through for years. Putting her own happiness aside for the sake of the children. If they didn't have any children, she would've filed for divorce the day she found she was cheating on her. Since she couldn't she had to pretend to be the happy wife. She had to go to a medical conference tonight in Boston. She was staying overnight. Sam was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Randy, Elliott breakfast is ready." She called. "Randy bring down your brother Nicolas for me." A few seconds later they all came down.

"Where do you want Nick mommy?" Randy Jr. asked.

"In his hi-chair."

"Ok." He put him in the hi-chair and sat down at the table.

"Thank you."

Randy walked into the kitchen.

"Hi daddy." Randy Jr. said.

"Hi." He went over to Sam. "Honey can you tie this tie for me?"

"Sure." Sam said. She tied it.

"What time's your flight?"

"Three."

"I gotta go." He went around to each one of the kids. "Have a good day at school." He said hugging little Randy and kissing him on the head. He went to Elliott next. "You and your brother have a good day at nursery school."

"We will daddy." Elliott said. He kissed Elliott on the head. He went over to Nick.

"Nicky." "Be a good boy today ok?"

"Ok daddy." "Me love you." Nick said.

"I love you to." "I love all my boys." "Be good while mommy walks me to the door."

Sam walked Randy to the front door.

"Call me when you land." Randy said.

"I will."

"Have a good trip."

"I will."

"Can you get your schedule cleared three weekends from now?"

"I can try." "Why?"

"Well it's been awhile since we've had time alone." "Let's leave the kids with my parents and go to Palm Springs."

"Alright." "I'll see what I can do." "Don't forget to pick up the kids from the sitter tonight."

"I won't." They kissed. "Be safe." "I love you."

_"Do you?" "More then the slut you're seeing behind my back?"_ She thought. "I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Sam went back into the kitchen.

"Guys don't forget Rose is gonna pick you all up today and you're gonna with her for a little while." Sam said. "Then daddy is gonna pick you up."

"What's for dinner tonight mommy?" Randy Jr. asked

"That's up to your daddy I have to go on a trip tonight."

"Mommy no go." Nick said. She went over to Nick.

"It's only for the night I'll be back in the morning."

"Me go."

"No Nick." "You're gonna stay here with daddy and your brothers and you're gonna have so much fun."

Randy had just arrived at work. His secretary was at her desk. She was nineteen. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Orton." She said smiling.

"Good morning Carla."

Later that day Randy called Carla into his office. He was sitting behind his desk.

"Please shut the door." He said. She shut the door. He got up and walked up to her. They kissed. "Miss me baby?"

"Mm-hmm." She mumbled against his lips.

"We can't do anything tonight." "So I'll make up for that right now."

Later that night Sam was in Boston. The conference had just ended. It was a formal occasion so she was dressed up. She had on a red dress. Her hair has up. She'd just left one of the banquet rooms at the hotel where the conference had taken place. It was also the hotel she was staying at. She walked to the elevator and pushed the button. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"John." She said surprised.

"Hi Sammy." They hugged. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah it has."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to come to a medical conference." "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get more leads for this case I'm working." "The Boston PD said they had a similar suspect with the same MO a few years back." "So I'm just here to see if it pans out into anything." The elevator dinged. They both got on. "Which floor?"

"Six."

"That's my floor to."

The elevator dinged. They both got off. Three doors away from the elevator John stopped.

"This is me." He said.

"My room's at the end of the hall."

"Do you wanna come in for a second?"

"Sure." They went in and sat on the couch.

Sam was showing John pictures of the kids and telling him stories about them.

"So how are you and Randy doing?" John asked. He noticed an upset look on her face. "Sorry.

"Not well."

"What's wrong?"

"Three months ago I found out he's cheating on me."

"What?" "Oh my god." "With who?"

"I don't know." "He doesn't know I know."

"Why haven't you said anything to him?"

"I don't want the boys to go through what I went through." "The constant yelling and screaming is enough to drive you insane." "I have to stay with Randy for the boys." "He loves them and they love him." "I can't break up our family."

"Sam you shouldn't stay in the marriage if you're not happy."

"Why not?" "My mom did it." "Stay for the boys then when there grown I'll be miserable and alone." She started to cry. John hugged her. "What am I doing wrong?" "I don't understand." "I gave him three beautiful boys."

"You didn't do anything wrong." "This isn't your fault." "You're a great mother to the boys and you work hard." "This is Randy's fault." Sam wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry." "I shouldn't make you listen to my problems."

"You know I don't mind." "I just hate to see you sad."

"I guess I should go."

"You don't have to."

"I know but I need to get some sleep."

"Ok." He walked her to the door. They hugged. "If need anything call me."

"I will." "I promise." "You're always so sweet to me."

"Yeah and you know the reason why." Suddenly he kissed her. She kissed him back. It was full of passion. Not breaking from each others lips they went into the bedroom. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Then she took off his jeans. He took off her dress and bra. They laid down on the bed. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "I love you so much."

"I love you to." "Make love to me." She said as she kissed him. For next few hours there were no words. Just moans and groans of years of pent up love and passion between two people who were very much in love but could never be.

Afterward they were laying there. They kissed.

"I think you should get a divorce." John said.

"I can't."

"What he's doing isn't right."

"I just did the same thing to him."

"With us it's different." "We're in love."

"John I know you want to be with me." "I want to be with you to but we can't."

"Why?"

"The kids, Randy, the fact that we live in different states." "If it were just me I would tell Randy I wanted a divorce and come be with you." "I have to think about the boys."

"I love those boys." "You know that."

"I know that but it's not that simple." "If I could go back in time and tell myself to stay with you after the first time we slept together I would." "I know now I should've chosen you but it's to late." "I want to tell you something John and after I tell you I know you'll hate me forever but you need to know."

"What are you talking about?" Sam sat up. So did John.

"Ok here it goes." "John, we have a daughter."

"We what?" He said looking at her confused.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam had just told John that they have a daughter. She couldn't believe she finally said it.

"What?" He said looking at her confused. "What do you mean we have a daughter?"

"A month after we slept together I found out that I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared and confused." "I didn't wanna ruin your future or your friendship with Randy."

"So you knew you were pregnant before you left for London?"

"Yes."

"You should've told me."

"I know." "I'm sorry."

"So wait." "Where is she?"

"I gave her up for adoption."

"What?" "Why?"

"I didn't know what else to do." "It was the hardest decision I've ever made."

"How could make a decision like that without telling me?" He said angrily.

"At the time I knew if I did you'd try to make me keep her."

"Damn right I would've."

"I wish I would have I've regretted it every day since."

"I would've helped you." "I would've been there."

"John at the time we both would've been unprepared to raise a baby." "We would've had no money and no way to support her."

"I would've gotten a better job."

"That's another reason I didn't tell you." "I didn't want you to throw away college for me."

"College wouldn't have mattered to me had I known we were having a baby."

"You would've stayed in Bedford and got some job you weren't happy with."

"I would've been happy because we would've been a family." "I would've asked you to marry me."

"I didn't want what happened with my mom and dad to happen with us." "Right before I graduated she told me that the reason they fought all the time is because my mom got pregnant in high school." "My dad gave up a college scholarship and asked my mom to marry him." "They were happy for awhile but eventually he grew to resent and hate her."

"When are you gonna realize that you're not your mom and you can make your own choices?" "What's our daughter's name?"

"Isabelle."

"Isabelle what?"

"I don't know." "I wasn't allowed to know the adoptive parents last names."

"She was born in London?"

"Yes." "I know you're mad and you have every right to be." "I'm sorry."

"Sam not only did you give away our daughter without telling me." "It took you ten years to say anything." "That tells me you don't care about me at all."

"No." "John I love you."

"Did you get to spend any time with Isabelle?"

"A few days in the hospital before I could sign the papers."

"That's more time then I got to spend with her."

"John I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that I have a daughter that I'll probably never meet thanks to you." "You giving up the baby had nothing to do with me." "It was about what you wanted." "You wanted to be a doctor." "You wanted to be with Randy." "You couldn't let our baby get in the way."

"No." She said with tears in her eyes. "That's not true."

"Congratulations Sam you got exactly what you wanted." "You're a doctor and you're married to the man of your dreams." "You don't have to worry about me anymore." "Go ahead and be with someone who obviously doesn't give a damn about you." "I want you to leave."

"John please, I love you, I'm sorry."

"Leave."

"Ok." She got up and dressed.

"Oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone about our daughter." "Goodbye Samantha." She left.

The next day she was at work on her lunch hour. She felt terrible. She knew AJ was on her lunch break to and decided to give her a call.

"Hello?" AJ said.

"It's me."

"Sam what's a matter?

"Last night while I was in Boston I ran into John." "I told him about Isabelle."

"What did he say?"

"He was mad." "He hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"He said I gave up Isabelle for my benefit." "That's not true."

"I know."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." "It's just that after we slept together-

"Wait?" "What?" She said shocked. "You slept with him?"

"Yeah." "I know I shouldn't have." "We discovered we were staying at the same hotel, the same floor." "He invited me into his room." "I went in." "I told him about Randy." "We talked about that for awhile." "When I went to leave he walked me to the door." "We hugged." "Then he kissed me." Then one thing led to another." "It felt nice to feel that someone genuinely loved me." "Now that's gone." "The only things I have left are my boys."

"Sam all that was a lot to process for John." "Maybe he just needs time."

"I don't think so." "I gotta get back to work."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."


	26. Chapter 26

Two months had passed. Sam hadn't heard from John. She accepted that that part of her life was over. She'd just about had it with Randy. He was taking more and more business trips but Sam knew Randy was really with the woman he was seeing. She'd called the Plaza a few times and checked to see if he was staying there when he was supposed to be gone. Sure enough he was. She made a difficult decision. She was on her lunch hour. She pulled in front of a building. She went in and up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm here to see Bridget Ritter." Sam said.

"Are you Samantha Orton?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Yes."

"Miss Ritter is excepting you." "Go down the hall and it's the second door on your left."

"Thank you."

Sam walked down the hall. She found the door and stopped. It read. "Bridget Ritter Attorney At Law" She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hello are you Samantha Orton?"

"Yes I am."

"Please have a seat." Sam sat down. "I understand you want to start divorce proceedings against your husband Randy."

"Yes."

"You've already signed a prenup so everything is split fifty-fifty." "However he gets the house."

"I understand."

"Why are you asking for this divorce?"

"He's cheating on me."

"Can you prove his infidelity?"

"Yes."

"Well with proof of adultery we can make the prenup null and void."

"No I'd rather keep things the way we have them."

"Ok." "That means you get half the money, half the hotels." "You have children." "Correct?"

"Yes three boys."

"Will you be requesting sole custody?"

"No." "Joint custody will be fine." "He's a great father."

"Including your alimony payments, you'll be receiving two-thousand dollars a month in child support payments."

"Ok."

Later that night Sam had just finished putting all the kids to bed. Randy was sitting on the couch. Sam came down the stairs and went over to the couch.

"Randy we need to talk." Sam said.

"Ok." "What is it?"

"I know would've been cheating on me."

"What?" "No I haven't."

"You left your watch at the Plaza." "We've never stayed there before." "I saw a room service bill that you signed." "Randy I love you but I can't take this anymore."

"Ok." "You're right I have been seeing another woman."

"Who?"

"My secretary."

"Carla?"

"Yeah." "I'll fire her." "I won't cheat anymore I promise."

"No Randy." "I'm not falling for another one of your hollow promises."

"I mean it this time."

"Like you meant it in college?" "I want a divorce." "I filed papers today."

"What?" "No." "Baby no." "I love you."

"No you don't." "You know a long time ago I could've been with someone that truly did love me with all his heart." "I turned him down to be with you because I thought you loved me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I do love you Samantha." "I do."

"You're a liar." She said starting to cry. "Why am I never good enough for you?" "I gave you three kids." "I tried to be the best wife I could."

"Sam please don't do this think of the boys." He stood up. "Think of our family baby." "I deserve this I know but please don't break up our family." "I'll change." "I'll do anything you want." "Please." "This would be so rough on the boys."

"God damn it." Sam sighed. "I'll give you your last chance because of the boys." "You're gonna fire Carla and if I even suspect you're cheating on me again, we're not even having this conversation." "You'll just be served with the papers."

"Thank you." He hugged her. "It'll be different from here on out." "I swear."

"It better be."


	27. Chapter 27

Two months passed. So far Randy was staying true to his word. He was home with the family for dinner almost every night. He'd fired Carla and now had a male secretary. Sam was still skeptical but trying to Randy the benefit of the doubt. Sam and the boys were in the kitchen. Dinner was almost ready. The door opened.

"I'm home." Randy said. He walked into the kitchen holding roses.

"Hi daddy." All the boys said.

"Hi guys."

"Daddy got mommy flowers." Randy Jr. said.

"Yes I did." He said as he walked over to Sam. "Here."

"Aw thank you honey." Sam said. "They're beautiful." She kissed him. "Dinner's almost ready."

After they ate Sam was getting ready to clear the table.

"Sit down baby." Randy said. "I'll get it."

"Thanks."

Later that night Sam was sitting in bed watching TV. She was waiting for Randy he was taking a shower. She saw his cell phone sitting on the end table. She stared at it. She thought about going through it but knew it was the wrong thing to do.

"What?" Randy said from the doorway breaking her from her thoughts. "Wanna look through my cell phone?" He came into the room got in bed next to her and handed her the phone. "Here." "Snoop you won't find anything." She checked his calls and texts. They were clean. "See?" "I told you." He handed him back the phone.

"I'm sorry."

"I deserve it."

"I still feel bad." She kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Sam?"

"Hmm."

"Can we, please?" She broke the kiss.

"I don't know."

"Come on." "Let me show you how sorry I am." "I wanna make it up to you." He kissed her.

"Ok." They laid down. He broke the kissed and looked at her.

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

It was nine o' clock in the morning. Sam was in her office at work. The phone rang.

"Samantha Orton." She said.

"Baby it's me." Randy said.

"Oh god what's wrong?"

"I just got a call from John's parents." "He got shot last night.

"Oh my god." "Is he alright?"

"It was touch and go for awhile but he's gonna make it." "He was shot twice once in the right side of his chest, that was the one they were worried about and once in his left bicep." "I just wanted to let you know before you heard from someone else."

"Thanks."

"I have to go."

"Wait." "Do you know what hospital?

"Clearview." "See you tonight." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Sam hung up her phone and picked it back up. She dialed the extension to another doctor's line.

"Doctor Stuart I need you to cover me today." Sam said. "I have an emergency."

Sam drove four hours to the hospital in Massachusetts. When she got to John's room he was asleep. She sat down next to his bed. A few hours later he opened his eyes.

"Sammy." He said.

"Hey." "I know you probably don't want me here." "I just wanted to see for myself that you were ok." "I'll go now."

"No stay please."

"Ok."

"Come here." They hugged.

"I'm so glad you're ok." "I was so worried."

"I'm alright." He heard her sniffle. "It's ok baby." "As I was laying on the ground all I thought about was you and Isabelle." "I'm sorry." "I was just so hurt that you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry to." "I should've told you as soon as I found out I was pregnant." "She looked at him." "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"I'm glad you came."

"I had to."

"I know legally we can't right now but when she's eighteen I want to try and find her."

"Me to."

"Do you have any pictures of her?"

"One." "I'll scan it on my computer at work and e-mal it to you."

"Alright."

"She's beautiful." "She has your eyes."

"Did you ever confront Randy about cheating on you?"

"Yeah I even filed for divorce." "He talked me out of it." "He promised to change."

"You know he won't."

"He's been doing really good."

"Sam don't you see you deserve better then that?" "You shouldn't have to give him chance after chance." "He should've only needed one chance." "I'd only need one chance if the love of my life was with me." "You need to leave him."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"The boys."

"I know you love the boys but your happiness is important to."

"You just want to be with me."

"Yeah and you want to be with me to." "I would never treat you the way he has."

"I know."

"What we have is so special and real." "You know I love you more then he does."

"See that one of the reasons why I love you so much." "I know you mean every word you say." "Another time, another place, another life we would've made each other so happy." "It can never be."

Sam stayed there most of the day.

"Ok." "I gotta go." Sam said.

"No."

"I have to I gotta drive back home."

"Randy doesn't know you're here does he?"

"No."

"Ok." "Come here." They hugged. "I love you."

"I love you to." She went to stand back up. He stopped her.

"Wait." "Where's my kiss?"

"I can't kiss you." "I shouldn't have kissed when I first got here."

"So you won't give a wounded man a kiss to make him feel better?" She kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Happy?"

"Yes." "Bye."

"Bye."


	28. Chapter 28

Ten years had passed. Sam and Randy had now been married for sixteen years. Randy was now the president of "Orton Suites" There children were growing like weeds. Randy Jr. was sixteen, Elliott was fourteen and Nick was twelve. The last two years John had been looking for Isabelle with no luck. She was now twenty years old. Tomorrow night was Sam and Randy's twenty year high school reunion. They were looking forward to seeing everybody. Other then AJ and John they'd lost touch with everyone else. Sam was making breakfast.

"Randy, Elliott, Nick." "Breakfast is ready." Randy Jr. came down first. He almost looked exactly like Randy.

"Morning mom." He said sitting down.

"Morning." "Milk or juice."

"Milk." Elliott and Nick came down. They sat down at the table.

Do you guys want milk or juice?"

"Milk." Elliott said.

"Juice." Nick said.

Randy came into the kitchen.

"Morning everybody." He said. He went over to Sam. "Morning baby."

"Morning." They kissed.

"Get a room." Randy Jr. said.

"Your mom and I own all the rooms in this house Junior."

"Aren't you guys a little old for that lovey dovey stuff?"

"We're both thirty-eight."

"Exactly."

"That's not old."

"Maybe not to you."

"I guess me and your mom should just go live in a nursing home huh?"

"Yeah." He said smiling.

"Smart ass."

"Well I am your son." "Can I have my allowance?"

"I don't know." "I might be to old to reach into my pants and pull out my wallet." Sam laughed

"Dad."

"Ok." "Here." He took out his wallet. "Twenty for you and twenty for your brothers."

Everyone finished there breakfast. They were all still in the kitchen

"Ok boys have a nice day at school." Sam said. The boys got up from the table.

"Bye mom love you." Randy Jr. said. He kissed her on the cheek. The other boys did the same thing. They all left.

"I'm not old am I?" Randy asked looking at Sam.

"Of course not." They kissed.

"I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next night Sam and Randy were getting ready to go to there reunion. Sam walked into the living room where the boys were on the couch. She had a dress on.

"You look nice mom." Randy Jr. said.

"Thank you Randy."

"Uncle John's gonna be there right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Me to." Elliott said.

"And me." Nick said.

"I will." Sam said.

Randy came into the living room.

"I'm ready." He said.

"Ok." Sam looked at the boys. "You boys behave yourselves."

"Don't worry mom I'll look after El and Nick." Randy Jr. said

"We'll be back in a few hours." They left.

A half hour after they left the doorbell rang. Randy Jr. answered it. A woman was standing who he'd never seen before. She looked to be in her twenties. She had dark blue eyes and long black wavy hair.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Is this the Orton residence?" She asked in a British accent.

"Yeah."

"Are Samantha and Randy home?"

"No." "They went to there high school reunion."

"Would you happen to know the address I'd like to see them?"

"Are you a friend of there's or something?"

"Something like that."

Sam and Randy were at the reunion. They found the table John and AJ were sitting at.

"Hey." John said. He stood up and hugged Randy.

"What's up man?" Randy said.

"Not much."

"Hi Sammy." "How are you?" He said as they hugged.

"Good."

"You look great."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later Phil showed up. Then Trish.

"How's Max doing Phil?" Sam asked.

"Great." Phil said. "He's in his third year at MIT." "I'm just glad he's grown now and Ally and I don't have to fight over custody anymore."

"How long have you two been divorced now?"

"Seven years."

"Trish are you still a nurse?"

"Yeah head nurse in the pediatrics department." Trish said.

"AJ I heard you got divorced to." Phil said.

"Sure did." AJ said. "Nine years ago."

"At least we still have Sam and Randy going strong." "Sixteen years now right?"

"Yeah." Randy said.

"Excuse me." A woman with a British accent said walking up to the table. "Is Samantha Orton at this table?"

"That's me." Sam said.

"I'm sorry to come and spoil your reunion." "I've just waited ten years for this moment. "I know this will come as a shock." Sam looked at the woman's ring hand. She stood up.

"Oh my god." She said with tears in her eyes. "Isabelle?"

"Yes." "Hi mum."

"Hi sweetheart." They hugged and cried.

"I can't believe I finally found you."

"I'm glad you did." "I love you Isabelle."

"I love you to mum." "Where's my dad?" "Randy."

"Sam what's going on?" Randy asked confused.

"Oh god." Sam said realizing what was happening.

"Sam answer me." "How can we have a daughter?"

"We don't."

"What?"

"She's not yours."

"What whose is she?"

"She's mine." John said standing up.

"What?"

"Hi Isabelle my name is John." "I'm your dad." She went over to him.

"Hi daddy." Isabelle said.

"Hi baby." They hugged.

Randy walked out.

"Randy." Sam said going after him.

John looked Isabelle.

"Stay here." He said. "I'll be back."

"Ok."

John went outside.

Randy was walking to the car. Sam was right behind him.

"Randy stop talk to me." Sam said. He turned around.

"You had a baby with John and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry." "After you broke up with me in high school I was hurt." "I went over to John's one night." "I was crying." "One thing led to another and we had sex." "A month later I found out I was pregnant." "I knew it wasn't yours." "So I hid it from everyone." "I went to London had Isabelle and gave her up for adoption."

"How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah?" "If you knew how to keep your legs closed we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Hey!" John yelled. "Don't you talk to her like that!"

"You motherfucker!" "I'm gonna kill you!" Randy started walking towards John. Sam stepped in-between them.

"It's ok Sammy."

"Move Sam."

"No I'm not letting you two do this."

"How could you do this John?!"

"I'm sorry." John said.

"Trish dumped you so you decided to go after Sam?!"

"No." "I love Sam."

"John." Sam said.

"No Sammy." "It's time he knew this." "I love Sam Randy." "I've always loved her." "I can't understand for the life of me why she stays with you."

"I'm outta here." Randy said. He left.

Sam, John and Isabelle went back to Isabelle's hotel.

"Mum why did you give me up?" Isabelle asked.

"When I got pregnant with you I was eighteen." "Randy had broken up with me." "During that time your dad and I had a one night stand." "A month later I found out I was pregnant with you." "I was to afraid to tell anyone." "I knew your dad would want give up college and everything." "I got offered a medical internship in London for a year." "I went and had you there and gave you to your adoptive parents." "I wish I hadn't I just wanted you to have a good life." "It hurt like hell giving you to someone else."

"My parents are nice people." "I had a great life but I always felt like something was missing." "Not anymore." "I found the both of you." "When did you tell dad about me?"

"Not until ten years later." John said. "I was mad at first but eventually I understood."

"I hope we can be in each others lives now."

"Of course we can." "There's nothing we want more." Sam said.

Sam and John made plans to go back and see Isabelle tomorrow. They had just gotten into John's car. Sam started to cry.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I just can't believe we have Isabelle back." "It's a dream come true."

"I know."

"I know that when I go home I have Randy to deal with and everything but right now I'm so happy."

"Me to." They hugged.

"She's even more beautiful then I imagined."

"I knew she'd be beautiful." "Just like you." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "Samantha I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to John." A few seconds later she broke the kiss. "What am I doing?" "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Maybe Isabelle being back is a sign."

"A sign of what?"

"That it's finally time for us to be together."

"Baby you know we can't."

"We love each Sammy."

"Yes we do but I can't." "I want to, I do but I can't."


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Sam woke Randy wasn't next to her. It was Saturday she knew that each of the boys had plans with there friends and weren't home. So if she and Randy got in a fight at least the boys wouldn't be there to hear it. As Sam was walking down the hall she looked in one of the guest bedrooms. Randy was in it sleeping. Sam went downstairs and into the kitchen. She turned on the coffee. She was sitting at the table drinking her coffee. Twenty minutes later Randy came down.

"Hi." Sam said. Without saying a word Randy poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. After about thirty seconds he looked at her.

"So have you fucked any of my other friends?" Randy said angrily.

"No." "I'm sorry."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"He said he's always loved you." "Do you love him?"

"No." She lied. "Randy if I loved him why did I marry you?"

"I could think of one reason." "The money."

"First off that's a shitty thing to say and you know that's not true." "Secondly you know I make almost just as much money as you do."

"Do you have any other children I don't know about?"

"No."

"Are you cheating on me with John?"

"No."

"So you never have ever?" "When we were broken up in high school was the only time you two have ever had sex?"

"No there was one other time."

"When?"

"Ten years ago." "Right after I found out you'd cheated on me." "I was hurt and angry." "I went to a medical conference in Boston." "John was staying in the same hotel." "He invited me to his room." "We started talking about what you did to me and that led to sex."

"Samantha I love you." "That's why I'm gonna forgive you, this time." "It seems to me that when you were with John it was during vulnerable moments of your life that he took advantage of." "As for Isabelle she's welcome here anytime." "I want the boys to know her." "First we're gonna have to sit down and talk to them about it." "I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I don't want you to talk to or see John anymore."

"What?"

"He's no longer welcome in this house." "He can see Isabelle without seeing you." "Promise me."

"I promise I won't see John anymore."

"Good." "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Randy got up and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Let's go out for breakfast."

"Ok."

An hour later Isabelle and John were sitting on the couch at Isabelle's hotel room.

"Well dad I haven't known you for very long but I know one thing." Isabelle said.

"What's that?"

"You're in love with mum."

"Yes I am."

"I knew it."

"Your mom loves me to."

"Then why aren't you together?"

"She claims she loves Randy but I think it's all because of your brothers." "You're mom is the love of my life and nothing will ever change that."

"How romantic." "Why didn't you stop her from marrying Randy?"

"I tried." "That's when she told me she was pregnant with your brother Randy Jr."

"Dad I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "Even though it's a loss cause at this point, I'll wait for her till the day I die." "At least I still have you."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Isabelle said. She got up and answered the door. "Mum."

"Hi." Sam said. They hugged. Sam went in. They sat on the couch.

"Hi Sammy." John said.

"Hi John." "Isabelle." She said as she turned to her. "I want to show you a picture." She took one out of her purse. It was the one of Sam and Isabelle that Sam kept. "This was taken the day you were born."

"Aw look how tiny I was." Isabelle said. "Mum, dad." "There's something I would like to discuss with you." "I have to return to London."

"You just got here." John said.

"I know." "I have a few things there I need to settle." "Then I'll be looking for a permeate residence in the United States."

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yes." "I haven't decided whether I'm going to move here to New York or to Massachusetts."

"Which ever one you want is fine with us." John said.

"I'll only be gone a few months." "I'll call both of you every day." "My flight leaves tonight."

They visited with Isabelle for a few hours. They were walking to there cars. They were parked beside each other.

"Have you talked you Randy yet?" John asked.

"Yeah I told him everything." "Even us sleeping together ten years ago." "He asked me if I loved you."

"What did you say?"

"The only thing I could say." "I lied and said I didn't." They stopped at there cars. "He made me promise him something and with the exception of right now I'm keeping that promise."

"What was the promise?"

"I promised him I wouldn't see or talk to you anymore."

"What Sammy."

"Maybe it's for the best." "Maybe if I don't see you eventually I won't love you anymore." "I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes. "I don't wanna do this."

"Then don't."

"I have to." "To keep the peace in my marriage."

"What has Randy done to you Sam?" "When we were younger you never let him boss you around."

"I love him."

"I don't know why you two stay together but I know that love has nothing to do with it." "Not for a long time now."

"That's not true."

"Oh it's not."

"No." John went around his car and over to Sam standing in front of her.

"I know doesn't give you the same feelings I give you." "What we feel is love and need and the desire to be with each other."

"I have to go John." "I love you." "I'm sorry." She got in her car and left.

Later that night Randy was driving. He pulled into a driveway. A driveway he'd been pulling into for ten years. He got out of the car and knocked on the door. His ex-secretary and current mistress Carla answered the door.

"You're late." She said. He went in.

"I know baby." "I'm sorry." They kissed. "Any way I can make it up to you?"

"Let's go upstairs and talk about it."

"Sounds good to me."


	30. Chapter 30

Two weeks had passed. John had gone back to Massachusetts. Sam was still heartbroken over telling John they couldn't have any further contact with each other. She'd talked to Isabelle every day. That made her feel a little better. She couldn't wait for Isabelle to come back. Even if Isabelle chose to live in Massachusetts Sam was planning on visiting her frequently. When Isabelle returned she planned on meeting the boys. They would talk to her on the phone to when she would call. They were pretty shocked when Sam and Randy told them they had a sister. They were even more shocked when they were told who the father was. They were looking forward to meeting Isabelle. Sam was giving Randy a ride to work. His car was in the shop. Sam pulled up in front of Randy's building.

"Thanks for the ride baby." Randy said.

"You're welcome." They kissed.

"Have a good day."

"You to." "I love you."

"I love you to." He got out of the car.

Later that day Sam was on her lunch break. She'd just pulled into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant. She was about to get out of the car when she heard a cell phone ringing. It was Randy's he'd left it on the dashboard. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hi baby." "How's your day going?" The woman's voice on the other end of the line said.

"Who is this?" Sam asked knowing that voice sounded familiar.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The woman said in a panicked voice. "I must have the wrong number." "Goodbye." She hung up.

Sam knew she knew that woman's voice. She picked up her cell phone blocked her number and called the one that called Randy back.

"Hello?" The woman said.

"Hello may I speak to the head of the household please?" Sam said changing for voice

"Speaking."

"What is your name?"

"Carla Pavmen."

"Miss Pavmen, would you be interested in doing a brief survey?"

"No thank you."

"Thank you for your time." She hung up. _"That lying bastard." Sam thought. "That's it I've had it."_

A week had passed. Sam and Randy were at home by themselves. It was spring break for the boys. They were going to be in Florida for a week with friends of the family. Sam was in her home office. Randy was in the living room. The doorbell rang. He answered it. A man was standing there holding a big manila envelope.

"Randal Orton?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You've been served." He handed Randy the envelope and walked away.

Randy shut the door and opened the envelope. His jaw dropped when he realized they were divorce papers. He went to Sam's office.

"Sam." "Divorce papers just came for me." He said.

"Good." "Sign them."

"Why are you doing this?"

"When you left your phone in the last week, Carla called you."

"Sam it's not what you think."

"Save it." "It's exactly what I think." "It never stopped with you two, did it?" "Did it?! She yelled.

"No." Sam got up and took the papers from Randy. She put them on her desk and signed them.

Sam walked out of the room and upstairs. She got a bag she had packed since the day she filed the papers. She came back downstairs.

"I'll be staying at the "Biltmore" until I find another place to live." Sam said.

"Sam please don't do this." "I love you."

"No you don't and I don't love you." "Who are we kidding?" She turned towards the door.

"What about the boys?" "Don't do this to them." She turned back around.

"It'll be rough on them at first but eventually they'll adjust." "I'll call them later and explain." "Oh." Sam took off her wedding ring walked over to the couch and sat it on there. She looked at Randy. "Sign the papers and send them to my lawyer." She left.

Sam checked into her hotel. After that she drove five hours to Massachusetts. By the time she got there it was midnight. She went to John's apartment building. John was just laying down. He was in nothing but boxers. There was a knock at his door. He got up.

"I'm coming. He said. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Sammy." He said surprised. She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back. Each kiss grew more and more passionate. Without breaking from her lips John pulled her inside and shut the door. He took off her jacket and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Still kissing passionately they went in the bedroom. John sat on she bed. Sam was on his lap straddling him. She broke the kiss and took off her shirt. They kissed again. John pulled the left strap of Sam's bra down and kissed her shoulder. Kissing acrossed her neck as she moaned. He kissed her again unhooking her bra in the process. He slowly guided his hands down her body. She moaned into his mouth. He unzipped her jeans. She stood up and pulled her jeans down. She got back on the bed cupped her hands around John's face and kissed him. He kissed her back. "God Sammy, I love you." He mumbled against her lips. "I love you to John, so much." She laid down pulling him on top of her. She took off his boxers. He slipped inside her and started to move. He moved slow at first as she moaned. "John." She moaned softly. That was music to his ears. He loved it. They kissed. He started moving faster. "Ohh John." She moaned. "Sammy." He groaned. "John, mmm, oh John." She moaned giving in. "God Samantha." He groaned giving in.

Afterward they were holding each other. They kissed.

"Well I guess I should tell you why I came here." Sam said. "I'm getting a divorce."

"You are?"

"Yeah." "Last week I found out that Randy's still cheating on me with the same woman as before." "The divorce papers came today I've already signed them." "Now Randy has to sign them." "I wanted to tell you in person." "Sex wasn't what I originally planned."

"Not that I minded."

"Me either." "It was great."

"Yeah." "So?"

"So?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Absolutely." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning John got up and got ready for work. He couldn't believe that Sam was finally his. He happier then he ever been in his life. He went over to Sam who was still sleeping and knelt down.

"Sammy." He said softly. "Baby wake up." She opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." "I have to go to work." "Are you gonna be here when I get home?"

"I don't know I should get back." "I have to find a realtor."

"You don't get to keep the house?"

"Randy bought it before we got married." "It's his."

"That sucks."

"Plus I wasn't planning on spending the night last night." "I don't have any clothes."

"Who needs clothes?" He kissed her. She kissed him back. He got on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You know." He said in-between kisses. "Maybe I should call in sick today."

"No." "You have to go to work." "What time does your shift end?"

"Seven."

"I'll stay until you get home but after that I have to go."

"Alright." He kissed her. "I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Sam went back to sleep for a few hours. When she woke up she ate and cleaned. At around six o'clock she started dinner. John walked through the door at 7:30.

"Honey I'm home." John said. He went into the kitchen. Her back was to him

"Hi." "Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"You didn't have to make dinner."

"It's no problem." She turned to face him. She saw he was holding roses. "Aw."

"Here." Sam took them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

After dinner they were sitting on the couch.

"I can't believe we're finally together." Sam said.

"I know." "I love it."

"Me to." "The only downside is now I have to deal with the stresses of dating a cop."

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if something happens to you?"

"Come here." She sat on his lap sideways. "Nothing's gonna happen." "I promise."

"It's just it took us a long time to get to this point." "We finally don't have to hide our love anymore." "I don't want anything to take that away."

"I'll be fine Sammy." "Ok?"

"Ok." "Just be careful."

"I will."

"Ok now about our living arrangements." "I can't move to Massachusetts for at least six years when Nick graduates." "As soon as I can I will." "Until that time our relationship will have to be long distance."

"Yes it will but only for a for months."

"What?"

"I put in a request today to be transferred to New York." "It takes two to three months to process the request." "After that will be in the same place."

"I would say you can move in with me once you get there but I think we should hold off on that for awhile." "The divorce and finding out I'm dating you were but a big enough adjustment for the boys."

"I understand."

"After they've had time to adjust you can." "Well I better get going."

"Or." He kissed her neck. "You can stay here and we can repeat last night." "It's getting late." "It'll be two in the morning by the time you get back to New York." "Wouldn't you rather be in bed with me?"

"This is the last night I can stay."

"I know." They kissed.

A week had passed. Randy had signed the divorce papers. Sam had found a house and had already begun moving in. The place she bought was only fifteen minutes away from Randy. The kids were coming back today. Sam and Randy were telling them about the divorce today. Sam was there when the kids got home. She made them lunch. After that they told all the kids to sit in the living room.

"Boys dad and I need to talk to you." Sam said. "We've made a decision." "We've decided not to be together anymore."

"You're getting a divorce?" Randy Jr. asked.

"Yes we are."

"It doesn't mean that we love you boys any less." Randy said. "We just can't be together anymore."

Why are you getting divorced?" Randy Jr. asked.

"Your mom and I are having problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"None that concern you."

"Guys I bought a house that's fifteen minutes away." Sam said. "You can live with me or you can live with dad." "It's your choice." Randy Jr. stood up.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm living with mom." Randy Jr. said looking at Elliott and Nick. "I'm gonna go pack."

"Junior." Randy said. Randy Jr. went upstairs.

Sam went up after him. Randy had his suitcase on the bed and was putting clothes in it. Sam went into his room and shut the door.

"Randy are you ok?"

"Dad cheated on you didn't he?" Sam looked at him shocked. "A couple months ago I overheard dad on the phone talking to some chick named Carla." "He didn't know I was home." "I should've said something and I didn't." "I'm sorry mom."

"It's ok." "Yes your dad did cheat on me." "Don't tell your brothers."

"I hate dad." "I hate him."

"No sweetheart don't hate your dad."

"Why not?" "He's an asshole."

"Randal don't talk that way about your father."

"He treated you like crap mom."

The way he treated me has nothing to do with how he feels about you." "Your dad loves you Randy."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"He does."

"Before you know he'll probably be moving her into the house."

"I don't know but speaking of other people your dad and I are going to be with." "I have a boyfriend."

"Already?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"You're uncle John."

"Uncle John."

"Yeah."

"Is he gonna live with us?"

"No he's transferring here in a few months to be closer to me but he's getting his own place."

"At least he'll treat you better then dad did."

"I know this is hard for you." She hugged him.

"I love you mom."

"I love you to."

**I had an idea for another story when this one's over. The Rock's sister starts working in the WWE and she and John Cena can't stand each other. What do you think?**


	32. Chapter 32

Seven months had passed. The boys were adjusting well to the divorce. They all decided to live with Sam but would visit Randy every day. The boys had met Isabelle everyone got along great. The boys liked hearing her stories about England. Isabelle now lived in New York. John had also gotten the transfer to New York that he wanted. Christmas was in a few days. The boys were on Christmas vacation. They were helping Sam decorate the tree. Isabelle came through the door.

"Hi everyone." Isabelle said.

"Hey Isabelle." Randy Jr. said.

"Hi." "Where are El and Nick?"

"El, Nick, Isabelle's here." They came out of the kitchen

"Hi guys." She hugged them both.

"Hi Isabelle." Elliott said.

"Hi Isabelle." Nick said.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Randy Jr. said. "Hello?" "What's up dad?" He went into the kitchen.

Isabelle went up to Sam

"Hi mum." She said.

"Hi."

"I'm so glad I get to spend my birthday with you, dad and the boys."

"So am I."

"Is dad coming over?"

"Yeah as soon as he gets off work." "He should be here in about twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later he walked through the door.

"Hi dad." Isabelle said.

"Hi." They hugged.

"Hi uncle John." Nick said from the couch.

"Hi Nick."

"Hey uncle John, what's up?" Randy Jr. asked coming down the stairs.

"Not much. John went over to Sam. "Hi baby."

"Hi." Sam said. They kissed. "How was work?"

"Fine." "Well the house is really coming along decorations wise."

"I'm not even half done yet." "When I'm finished it's gonna look great."

The next day John called Randy Jr. and asked him if he wanted to go to the gym with him. He said yes. Afterward they went to a diner to have lunch.

"Randy I wanna talk to you about something." John said.

"Ok."

"As you know Christmas is in a few days."

"Yeah."

"I'd like to ask your mom to marry me."

"Really?"

"Yeah but if you don't want to yet I won't do it." "I don't want to make you or your brothers uncomfortable." "I figured we could talk about it man to man." "I love your mom but if you want me to wait I'll wait."

"Uncle John I know you make my mom happy." "With my dad it always felt forced but with you I can tell she's truly happy." "If you wanna marry her go ahead."

"Thank you."

"I really appreciate you taking the time to talk to me about it."

"Your opinion matters to me." "I love you and your brothers."

"I know." "I'll talk to the guys but I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

"There's one more thing." "If your mom says yes I want you to be my best man."

"Wow." "Sure."

"Great."

It was Christmas morning. The boys spent the night at Randy's. They opened there gifts then Randy Jr. drove them all back home. When they got there Isabelle was there. Everyone opened there presents. Sam and were sitting on the couch.

"I have one more thing for you." John said looking at Sam. He took a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it.

"Oh my god." He got down on one knee.

"Sammy these last seven months have been the happiest of my life." "I never want it to stop." "Samantha will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	33. Chapter 33

Sam and John had been engaged for two months. They were getting married tomorrow on Valentine's Day. All of Sam and John's friends were flying in. Everyone was going to be there except for Randy. Isabelle was going to be Sam's maid of honor. The boys were at school. Sam and John both had the day off. They were moving some of John's things into the house. They were both carrying boxes. They walked into the bedroom and put the boxes down.

"Well that's the last of them." Sam said.

"Yep."

"I think you might have more stuff then me John."

"Most of it is my suits for work."

"Well we better get these unpacked before the boys get home."

"We could do that." He said smirking at her.

"Uh-oh I know look." "No."

"Why not?"

"The boys are gonna be home in a half hour."

"We could have a lot of fun in a half hour." He said smiling.

"John."

"Sammy." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her laying back on the bed pulling her with him. She broke the kiss.

"John we can't baby." "After the boys get home we have to go to the hotel, then the church."

"I'll be quick."

"I hope not tomorrow night."

"Oh no." "Tomorrow night is gonna be nice." He kissed her. "And slow." He kissed her again. "And amazing." They kissed. There was a knock at the door. John sighed and got up to look out the window to see it was. "Isabelle's here."

"See what did I tell you." "We don't have time."

They went downstairs. John answered the door.

"Hi dad." Isabelle said.

"Hi Isabelle." She went in.

"Hi mum."

"Hi Isabelle." Sam said.

"What are guys up to?"

"Your dad was just moving some things into the house."

"Tomorrow's gonna be so fun."

The next morning everyone was at the church. Sam and her side of the wedding party were waiting to go out.

"Mum you look absolutely beautiful." Isabelle said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"I'm so glad I found you and dad in time to be part of this."

"Me to." "Having you back has meant so much to both of us."

"It's meant a lot to me to."

"You grew into the beautiful woman I always knew you would be."

"Ok you guys it's time to start." "Here's your bouquet Isabelle." AJ said.

"Thank you auntie AJ." Isabelle said.

"See you out there." AJ said looking Sam.

"Ok." Sam said.

AJ and Trish went out first followed by Isabelle. When Sam's music came on she took a deep breath and went out. She joined John at the altar. It came time for John to share his personal vows to Sam.

"Samantha, ever since we were little kids I've loved you." John said. "I never thought I'd be standing in front of my family and friends saying how much as I love." "As the years went by I tried to suppress my feelings." "The harder I tried the stronger and stronger they grew." "Now I finally get to call you my wife." "I love you with all my heart." "I'll continue to do so forever."

John, I would have never discovered I loved you had it not been getting pregnant with our daughter." Sam said. "That made me realize how important you were to me and how much I needed you in my life." "Now that our daughter has come back to us, I can think of no other way to make our family complete then us getting married." "I love you so much and I can't wait to start this next chapter of our lives together."

They exchanged rings.

"John do you take Samantha- The minister started.

"Yes I do." John said not allowing him to finish.

"Samantha do you take John to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me." "By the state of New York." "I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception Sam and John went to a hotel. John unlocked the door to the honeymoon suite. He carried Sam in like a bride and laid her on the bed. They kissed.

"I'm so happy." John said. "I've dreamed of this day." "I can't believe you're finally my wife."

"I know I love it." "I'm Samantha Cena."

"That has such a nice ring to it."

"I love you John."

"I love you to Sam." They kissed.

**Well that's it I hope you enjoyed the story. This was my third story by request. I do take request so if you ever have any please let me know. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**


End file.
